


Down the Rabbit Hole

by darkladywolf12



Category: Naruto, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladywolf12/pseuds/darkladywolf12
Summary: Crowley's golden pupils glowed with an unearthly light as he watched her closely from behind his beaked mask. Taking a step back, he bowed deeply at the waist and offered her a cryptic smile. "Welcome to Night Raven College, Sakura. Welcome to Twisted Wonderland." *I don't own Naruto and/or Disney: Twisted Wonderland*
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Ace Trappola, Haruno Sakura/Azul Ashengrotto, Haruno Sakura/Cater Diamond, Haruno Sakura/Dire Crowley, Haruno Sakura/Divus Crewel, Haruno Sakura/Floyd Leech, Haruno Sakura/Idia Shroud, Haruno Sakura/Jack Howl, Haruno Sakura/Jade Leech, Haruno Sakura/Jamil Viper, Haruno Sakura/Leona Kingscholar, Haruno Sakura/Lilia Vanrouge, Haruno Sakura/Malleus Draconia, Haruno Sakura/Sebek Zigvolt, Haruno Sakura/Silver, Haruno Sakura/Trey Clover, Haruno Sakura/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

_Ugh, it hurts. But wait…That’s good. Pain equals alive. Alive equals good._

  
Opening her eyes slowly, she forced herself to stand on wobbly legs, barely managing to regain her balance.

  
With a thin stream of blood trickling down the side of her head, Sakura glanced around her with an unfocused gaze and her mind a disoriented mess.

  
_Where…Where the hell am I?_

  
Giving her eyes a few moments to clear and adjust to the darkness, she swept her surroundings uneasily.

  
The room she was in was dimply lit, though she couldn’t quite place the actual source of the light; there were no windows she could see. Strangely enough, the air felt fresh as it filled her lungs, making her wonder if there was some kind of underground ventilation system right beneath her feet, just like in some of Orochimaru’s old bases.

  
Even more peculiar was the array of coffins placed in a circle around the room. They were pitch black, almost as if they were made out of pure obsidian, and a shiver ran down her spine at the sight of them. An oval piece of luminescent green glass sat in the middle of each of them, not reflecting any of the pale light that seemed to somehow simply exist in the room.

  
_Naruto, you’re dead when I get back home. You just had to barge into a room full of forbidden artifacts and break that piece of glass on that coffin-_

  
Her eyes widened.

  
_No…oh, no…He broke that piece of glass on that coffin. A coffin just like these ones._

  
Glancing up for any possible escape routes through the ceiling, she realized that almost right above her head, a big, heavy-looking mirror seemed to float midair. Even from a distance, she could tell that the frame was intricately carved. The absence of ropes or anything that could have held the object that high up was painfully obvious and Sakura cursed under her breath.

  
_What…What in the world is this place?_

  
“Well, well! This is quite unexpected.”

  
Twirling around in alarm at the sound of the voice, Sakura’s hand flew to her weapon’s pouch to pull out a kunai. She fell into a battle stance, holding the blade defensively. She watched the shadows as a figure started to emerge, and she just barely managed to keep her eyes from widening in surprise.

  
The first thing she noticed was the half-mask that covered his face from the nose up. It was shaped like a raven’s beak and she could see a pair of piercing, glowing golden eyes staring at her through the sockets.

  
His steps were slow, deliberate, and though there was no breeze in the room, the tail of his greatcoat swayed behind him. Thick blackbird feathers curled from its royal blue collar, dark and menacing.

Sakura fought the urge to take a step back as his eerie presence made their air thick with tension. “Who are you? Where am I?”

  
He flexed the gloved fingers of his one hand, his claw-like rings rattling with the movement. He cocked his head to the side, dark curls framing his face and pointy ears under his top hat, and his lips lifted in an unnerving smile.

  
“It seems to me that you are in quite the predicament, my dear. Is that blood I see on your skin?”

  
The woman frowned. “Don’t concern yourself with my health and answer my questions.”

  
The man walked in a slow circle around her, and Sakura followed his movements closely. Her eyes strayed to the key-shaped staff held in his hand and she made a mental note to be extra mindful of it in case it was a weapon.

  
“Why wouldn’t I concern myself with the health of a young lady? Isn’t it clear just by looking at me that I am so kind?”

  
“I don’t have time for this, birdman. Either show me how to get back to Konoha or I’ll make my own way out.”

  
“Birdman? How delightful. However, it just won’t do. I am named Dire Crowley, and I, for all my wisdom, have never heard of this Konoha you speak of.”

  
Sakura glared at him, holding the kunai tightly. “Oi, don’t you dare lie to me. Konoha is the biggest amongst the Shinobi Nations. It’s impossible that you haven’t heard of it.”

  
He cackled again, his golden pupils watching her closely. “Quite possible, I would say. If I were to hazard a guess, I’d say you are really, really far away from home, little bird. Though, I cannot, for all my wisdom, fathom why you were summoned.”

  
“Summoned?” Sakura tested the word on her tongue. “Summoned for what purpose? Summoned where?”

  
“To a place far, far away, of course.” Grinning, he motioned to the room as if that would somehow make things clear to her. “Now, if you would do me a service and stand right here,” he said, pointing at a particular spot in the middle of the room, “that would be ideal.”

  
Sakura snorted, mildly amused. “You cannot seriously expect me to fall for that.”

  
He chuckled, raising his hand in mock surrender. “I mean you no harm, little bird. Why, I am but a lowly headmaster at a school nearby. I would not dream of laying a finger on a young lady such as yourself. I do, however, insist. Please, step over here and perhaps we might discover something useful in regards to how we will return you home.”

  
Sakura bit her lip, her gaze shifting between the place he was pointing at and his disconcerting, beaked mask.

  
_What am I supposed to do now?_

  
She clutched the kunai in her grasp, wracking her brain for a way out of this situation, though she came up empty-handed. She had absolutely no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there, and her sole lead was the man’s admission that he had never heard of Konoha before.

  
_What choice do I have? Damn it all to hell…_

  
She glanced at the self-declared Headmaster, and though half of his face was covered, she could somehow tell that he knew he had already won this little game.

  
Scowling, she pointed the tip of her kunai at him. “If you try anything funny, I’ll slice your throat before you manage to say another word.”

  
He chuckled and that did little to alleviate the tight knot in Sakura’s stomach. “I do vow that no harm will come to you, little bird. After all, I’m so very kind.”

  
With her eyes glued to his form in case he really did try anything, the woman walked cautiously towards him and stood in the middle of the room. “Now what?”

Coming to stand beside her, he motioned to the mirror. “Now I want you to stare deeply into the Mirror of Darkness. It will tell us what we want to know.”

  
Doubtful but still very much willing to do anything to return to Konoha, Sakura followed his instructions and focused her eyes on the mirror. The frame seemed to glow, and the glass was so dark, she had to wonder if it even was glass in the first place. It was almost as if the abyss was staring back at her from behind her own reflection.

  
She furrowed her brow. “What kind of game are you playing with me-”

  
Before she could finish her sentence, an eerie green light engulfed the mirror, and when it finally died down, two numbers flashed on the surface of the glass.

  
“Huh? One hundred and zero?” Hearing the man suck in a breath, she turned to him with a frown. “What is that supposed to mean, birdman? That doesn’t answer any of my questions-”

  
He chuckled and touched his pale chin with the tip of one of his claw-like rings. “Oh, but it does, my dear. It does, indeed. How peculiar. Now, this is something I, in all my wisdom, have never seen before. You must come with me.”

  
“Come with you? Where?”

  
“Why, to the school of course. We cannot, in good conscience, leave unstable magic like yours without supervision.”

  
Sakura snorted at his words. “Are you mad? Magic? I don’t have magic, birdman.”

  
Fixing his black tie, he leveled her with an inquisitive stare. “But that exactly is the peculiar thing, my dear. You do and at the same time, you do not. How strange.” Turning on his heel, he motioned for her to follow him. “Well, let us not tarry any longer. Come along now. The school grounds are nearby, and we have a lot to discuss. We must find you living quarters and a uniform. Ramshackle Dorm is currently empty, so it should do. As for a uniform, I am positive we can find something that will fit you. Forgive our lack of variety when it comes to attire. Students must adhere to a certain dress code.”

  
Having no other choice, Sakura followed after him briskly. “Living quarters? A uniform? I can’t stay here. I need to return to Konoha!”

  
Crowley hummed under his breath. “And we shall try our hardest to secure passage back to your world for you. However, until that time comes, you will be staying here. Do not fret, our school is excellent, and we shall accommodate you splendidly. Now, do tell me. Is there any course or activity you excel at?”

  
Reeling from the plethora of new information, Sakura focused on answering his questions lest her mind exploded under all the pressure. “I am a doctor. I heal people.”

  
“A doctor, you say?” Though she couldn’t see it behind his mask, she could tell that had risen in curiosity. “How convenient. It just so happens that our infirmary could use another pair of hands. You do look rather young to be one, though I suppose I should not be as bewildered. You did seem rather confident in your ability to slice my throat a little earlier, so it is safe to assume that you are full of surprises, little bird.”

  
“Sakura.”

  
“Pardon?”

  
“Sakura,” she repeated. “My name is Sakura.”

  
“Fitting! Now, Sakura, let us proceed to the infirmary.”

  
XxxxX

  
“What in the seven hells have you dragged inside my office, Headmaster?”

  
Sakura’s eyebrow twitched as she gazed at the scowl the school’s resident doctor directed at her.

  
Gotrus Valens was easily one of the most intimidating men Sakura had ever gazed upon. Middle-aged and very well maintained, he stood tall with his salt and pepper hair pulled in a stylish low ponytail at the nape of his neck. The red shirt and black pants he was dressed in contrasted nicely with the pristine white of his lab coat.

  
Beside her, Crowley straightened his top hat with a pleasant smile. “Now, do wipe that scary expression off your face, Gotrus. You will scare your new assistant away.”

  
“My new what?”

  
“You have been complaining about not having enough help around here, have you not? Allow me to introduce you. This young lady here is Sakura, and due to unforeseen…circumstances, she must remain here for a while. She will be serving as your personal assistant from now on.”

  
Gotrus glared at her. “I ask for help and you bring me a little chit?”

  
Sakura fought the urge to crack her knuckles in warning. _This whole thing seems like one terrible, catastrophic idea. Oh Naruto, you are so dead…_

  
“Do calm down, will you? She has assured me that she is very capable.”

  
The older doctor scoffed as if the notion itself was laughable. “That puts my mind at ease,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “The little chit says she’s capable and I must take her word for it.”

  
_If he calls me a chit one more time…_

  
“Perhaps a little test will convince you?”

  
Sakura’s eyebrow shot to her hairline at that, but before she could reply, the doctor turned to her and pinned her with his hard, green gaze.

  
“You, girl, which organ may be most severely affected by prolonged use of gingko?”

  
“The liver,” Sakura replied immediately. “Gingko is known to be hard on the liver, so liver enzymes need to be monitored in patients known to use it.”

  
“It’s exam season and a student comes to you requesting a tonic to boost energy. The only things at your disposal are chaga, sceletium and schisandra berries. Which one of these do you use to make the tonic?”

  
“Schisandra berries. They are known to increase resistance to the damaging effects of disease and stress. They are also used to increase energy, endurance, and stamina.”

  
Unrelenting, the older man continued his rapid-fire questioning. “Professor Vargas comes rushing in with a student who just suffered a head injury during physical education. What do you do?”

  
Knowing that “use chakra” was not the answer the man was looking for, Sakura refrained from rolling her eyes and instead, crossed her arms across her chest. “Check the person’s airway, breathing and circulation, then stabilize their head and neck. Stop any bleeding by pressing a clean cloth on the wound. Will not apply any pressure if a skull fracture is suspected and will simply cover the wound with gauze dressing. Roll their head, neck and body as one unit onto their side if the person is vomiting.”

  
Even though she was confident she had answered all three questions perfectly, she still searched the older man’s face for any signs that she had somehow displeased him. His piercing green eyes examined her, and for a moment, Sakura was sent back in time, to the first time she had walked in Tsunade-shishou’s office, requesting to be taken in as an apprentice.

  
Finally, he hummed audibly, rubbing his chin contemplatively. “Huh, what do you know. You might not be completely useless after all.”

  
_Gee, thanks…_

  
Clapping his hands in front of him, Crowley grinned his characteristic unnerving grin. “Well? Do we have an agreement here? I do believe the young lady has proven herself, Gotrus.”

  
The doctor scoffed, but some of the harshness disappeared from his face. “I’ll be the judge of that. I hope this little bird of yours is worth it, Headmaster.” Turning to her, he roved her form from head to toe, looking unimpressed. “You don’t look like much, tiny thing that you are, but you do seem to have a head on your shoulders. Use it to follow three simple rules. One, I do not tolerate tardiness. You are to report here every morning at 6am sharp. Is that clear?”

  
Sakura nodded. “Crystal.”

  
“Good. Rule number two. You do not, and I repeat, you do not attempt to brew anything unless I’m present to supervise. You do seem to have some knowledge of herbs, but a lot of ingredients in my medicinal cabinet can turn…volatile, if handled incorrectly. I will not have you setting my infirmary on fire. Understood?”

  
Despite having a lot to say on the matter of just how knowledgeable she was, Sakura simple nodded. “Got it.”

  
“I sincerely hope so. And now, the most important rule of all.” He walked up to her, looking down at her with a furrowed brow. “You do exactly as I say, no questions asked. It would do you good to remember this, girlie. Doctor Gotrus knows best.”

  
Not intimidated, the pink-haired woman did not yield and met his stare head-on. “Understood.”

  
Pulling back and reclaiming his position behind his desk, Gotrus snorted in what sounded suspiciously like amusement. “That remains to be seen, little chit. That remains to be seen. Now,” he continued, turning to look at Crowley, “if there’s nothing else I can do for you, Headmaster, I would like to return to my studies.”

  
Crowley’s clawed fingers rattled as he fixed his greatcoat. “Of course. Do not let us keep you away from your duties, Gotrus. Do carry on and Sakura will report here tomorrow morning.”

  
“She better.”

  
Not sparing them another glance, the older doctor focused his attention on the stack of papers on his desk, leaving Sakura and Crowley to see themselves out.

  
Walking beside the masked man through the dim school, the young medic couldn’t help but wonder if she’d ever see Konoha and her teammates again.

  
She followed Crowley silently as he led her through the maze of corridors and straight to a room with eight separate mirrors placed against the walls. Each of them was intricately made with words carved in stone right above them.

  
_Savanaclaw? Diasomnia?_

  
“Come along now.”

  
Crowley’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she found herself standing in front of one of the mirrors.

  
“This is Ramshackle. It does not look like much as it hasn’t been used in many years, but the morning light will make everything seem better, I assure you, my dear. All you have to do is walk through here and you will find yourself inside your dorm. You are to use this passage to move between your quarters and campus. I trust you’ll be able to find your way to the infirmary come morning?”

  
She nodded absently, though her mind was elsewhere. Through the looking glass, she could see the hall of a rundown building the looks of which made Sakura shudder.

  
_Deep breaths, Sakura. Deep breaths. It can’t be worse than the inside of Naruto’s apartment, can it?_

  
“I don’t seem to have much of a choice now, do I?”

  
The Headmaster cackled. “I suppose you are correct. Do not allow that to dampen your spirits and spoil your experience here though. I’m sure you will find our school very interesting.”

  
“I have no doubt. I must thank you though. For helping me and providing me with a place to stay, I am in your debt.”

  
“Oh, I’m sure you will have plenty of chances to repay that debt in the days to come, little bird. After all, I am so kind.” Crowley’s golden pupils glowed with an unearthly light as he watched her closely from behind his beaked mask. Taking a step back, he bowed deeply at the waist and offered her a cryptic smile.

  
“Welcome to Night Raven College, Sakura. Welcome to Twisted Wonderland.”

  
**TBC**


	2. Leona Kingscholar

Sakura often found herself thinking that facing Sasori hadn’t been nearly as daunting as running errands for Doctor Gotrus was.

The man was a demon, and he was out to get her.

She was no stranger to working under pressure, and her years as Tsunade-shishou’s apprentice had certainly taught her a few things about demanding superiors, but Night Raven College’s doctor gave new meaning to the word “hell”.

Despite what Riddle said, Sakura was certain that Gotrus Valens was the Devil incarnate and he had a vendetta against her.

Every morning at 6am sharp – “It’s already 6:02, little chit. What do you think this is? A vacation?” – she’d report to his office, and barely have a minute to put her lab coat on and grab her medical pouch before he was handing out her tasks for the day.

A whole _one-foot-long list_ of them. Every damn day.

Then, after a brief but no less scathing scolding to kickstart the day, he’d shoo her away – “Well, what are you waiting for? Shoo! Fetch those herbs from the Botanical Gardens within the hour. Don’t you dare mess up, chit.” – until noon rolled around. Physical education classes usually started around that time – “Huh, can’t trust these rascals not to bang their heads against each other. I’m telling you, chit. Fools the lot of them are.” – and that meant accidents.

Still, Sakura counted it a personal victory that he trusted her enough to let her treat students, even though she couldn’t use her chakra. She still hadn’t figured out exactly what was about this place that was messing with her chakra system so badly that her chakra simply frizzled out every time she wanted to tap into it, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Doctor Gotrus _that_.

Sighing deeply, she adjusted the straps of the bag with the medical supplies the doctor had requested and glanced at the list in her hand.

_Trim the chrysanthemums on the other side of the Botanical Gardens, check. Take those papers to Crowley, check. Deliver the cough medicine for Professor Trein’s cat, check. Help Professor Crewel with-_

“Sakura! Over here! Sakura!”

Abruptly broken out of her thoughts, the young woman twirled around to see two familiar faces approaching her quickly.

“Huh? Ruggie? Jack? What’s wrong? You look upset.”

“It’s Leona!”

Heart racing at the sight of his distressed expression, Sakura stilled, hand tight around the crumbled piece of paper held in her grasp. “What happened? Now’s not the time to keep silent, Ruggie!”

Jack’s tail swished nervously behind him as he looked at her with a frown. “He had an accident during PE. He tried a difficult maneuver and fell off his broom.”

“He did what?” Her voice was a harsh whisper as she regarded the two Savanaclaw students, blood pounding in her temples. “Where is he? Is he alright?”

Ruggie’s ears twitched. “We helped Professor Vargas carry him to the infirmary and then came to find you.”

Only half-listening to him, Sakura took off without another word. Her white lab coat billowed behind her as she ran the rest of the way to the infirmary, expertly weaving her way around the other students. She was certain she passed Cater at some point, and she vowed to apologize to him later for not returning his greeting.

Bursting through the door of the infirmary, she vaguely noted that her superior was absent as she marched over to the one bed in the room that was occupied by a sleeping lion.

Still in his gym clothes, Leona’s left arm was secured in a sling, meaning that Dr. Gotrus had treated him to some degree at the very least. She could already see bruises forming on his tan skin and his hair was disheveled, but he appeared otherwise unharmed. A sigh of relief shuddered out of her lungs at the sight of his chest rising and falling as he breathed, and she felt some of the tension leave her muscles.

Recalling Ruggie’s words, Sakura found herself scowling as irritation replaced worry in her gut. _You idiot…_

“Oi, stop pretending, and open your eyes.”

When he did not stir, the young woman crossed her arms across her chest. “I know how you breathe when you are asleep, kitty. Stop this farce right now.”

Still, he made no move to acknowledge her presence, fueling her annoyance, and barely concealed concern.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura shook her head. “Get up right now, or I swear to Gods old and new, Leona, I’ll bite your tail and move back to Ramshackle before the day is out. And you _know_ I’ll do it.”

His ear twitched, and he grumbled something inaudible in his pillow, before popping an open to look at her.

_There you go…_

Keeping the triumphant smirk off her face, Sakura glared at him instead. “What in the world did you do?”

Scoffing, Leona tried to sit up, though that proved difficult with his arm tied securely in the sling. He struggled to push himself up, cursing under his breath when his right arm trembled under his weight.

Taking pity on him and too happy to see him relatively unharmed to hold onto her anger, Sakura slipped her arm around his middle to help him. “Ruggie and Jack told me what happened. Damn it, Leona. What were you thinking?”

His good arm wrapped around her waist almost on instinct. “I was thinking that I have to pull that maneuver off before our next match against Diasomnia.”

Rolling her eyes, the young woman sighed deeply. “And how did putting your life in danger help with that exactly?”

His tail wrapped around her wrist as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. “I did not put my life in danger. Don’t exaggerate, herbivore.”

Feeling his hold on her tighten, Sakura started running her fingers through his hair. Despite being seated, Leona still towered over her small frame and she smiled when she felt his chest rumble contently. “What you did was dangerous and reckless.”

Pulling back to look down at her with his scintillating green eyes, Leona sent her one of his usual, suggestive smirks that he knew made her knees grow weak. “Heh, just like me.”

A chuckle slipped past the woman’s lips as her hand drifted down to rub circles on his back. “How are you feeling?”

Mirroring her gesture, his own hand slid below her waist and squeezed her buttocks, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. “I feel pretty damn good.”

Embarrassed, Sakura hid her blushing face in his shoulder. “I don’t know why I bother with you, you dumb lion.”

She felt him smirk against her neck, his sharp fangs grazing her skin and making her shiver. His tongue, wet and warm, caressed the point of her pulse, trailing a scorching path to the corner of her mouth.

“Is that so? Perhaps, I should offer you a good reason, then.”

His lips descended upon hers before she could reply, hot and dominating. Just like himself, Leona’s kiss was steeped in passion that ignited, and a promise of the primal desire that lived in him. The tip of his tongue ran along the soft cushion of her lip coxing her mouth open, bit by bit.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, nails digging in the muscle of his back. He nipped at her lips and she let him plunder her mouth with more ferocity. He tasted her to his heart content, pulling her flush against him, molding her soft curves to his muscled body.

“Leona,” she panted, “be careful. Your arm-”

“I don’t need my arm to make you moan,” he growled possessively against her mouth, biting her lower lip. His hand drifted under the back of her shirt, fingers skimming over the flesh of her back-

“What is the meaning of this debauchery? I leave for one minute and this is what I return to?”

Sakura gasped as she twirled around, breaking away from the heated liplock with a horrified expression on her face. “D-Doctor Gotrus! I can explain.”

He glared at her, looking furious. “I sincerely hope so. And you have exactly thirty seconds to do just that, little chit.”

“Y-You see, I…Leona…Er, Mr. Kingscholar-”

Still, even as she fumbled helplessly to find the right words to explain the situation in hopes of avoiding the older man’s wrath, Sakura felt a taut arm tighten around her.

Daring a glance at her partner in crime, she caught sight of his amused smirk as he winked at her playfully.

She knew it was naïve to think that Doctor Gotrus would let her off the hook, and she was probably looking at a whole lot of extra work, but she still smiled, slipping her fingers between Leona’s.

It was all worth it.

**TBC**


	3. Malleus Draconia

It was common knowledge that Sakura was not a morning person.

Sebek knew it, Cater knew it, Azul knew it. Everybody knew it.

She was so far from being a morning person, that even Lilia, in all his ancient fae glory, thought it unwise to approach her before the clock struck ten.

The _only_ person who seemed not to give a damn about the irritable mess she turned into whenever she was forced to rise at the crack of dawn was the one responsible for her plight.

Doctor Gotrus made it a point to remind her of how much he didn’t care every single day – “Aren’t you a ray of sunshine, little chit. You have ten minutes to make yourself presentable. I got an extra energy bar in my bag. Eat it. I won’t have you walking around looking like a corpse.” – and Sakura was two words away from punching a hole in the wall of his office.

Still, she couldn’t fault the man for being extra cranky. It was flu season, after all, and coupled with the try-outs for the Magift teams of all seven dorms, students were flocking to the infirmary at an exhausting rate.

Groaning, her eyes fluttered open, and she stretched her arms above her head, dreading having to go to work so early. Glancing at the grandfather clock on the wall opposite from her, she cursed under her breath at the realization that she had a mere fifteen minutes to reach the infirmary and save herself from another one of Doctor Gotrus’ lectures.

Mindful of the male sleeping serenely beside her, Sakura tried to untangle herself from his grasp without waking him, though that proved difficult with how close they were.

Sliding his arm from around her waist, she peeled the covers off her and was about to slip away from the bed when a hand caught her wrist.

Turning to the dark-haired prince, she found him sitting up and watching her. She smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, did I wake you, Malleus? I’m off to work. Go back to sleep, it’s still early.”

He pulled her down to him without a word, cradling her face gently to place a kiss on her lips. “Good morning to you, warrior princess. Must you depart in such a hurry?”

Sakura giggled, flattered by the affectionate nickname even though she’d heard it numerous times before. “I wish I could stay, but I really need to get going, otherwise Doctor Gotrus will throw a fit.”

Malleus did not let go of her face right away, his thumb brushing her cheek slowly, but he finally relented with a sigh. “Then I shall not be the reason you receive a scolding. You are quite adept at that on your own.”

Laughing lightly, Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, relishing the way his small smile widened. “You cheeky little dragon.”

Jumping off the bed after a quick glance at the clock, she threw her uniform on, perfectly aware of the pair of glowing green eyes following her every move. Grabbing her medical pouch, she gave Malleus a quick peck on the lips and rushed to the door.

“Gotta go, gotta go! See you later, Mal!”

Chuckling at her antics, the young fae inhaled deeply, basking in the scent of the pink-haired woman that always seemed to linger in the room.

Laying back down, he buried his nose in her pillow and closed his eyes for a little while longer.

XxxxX

“Will you please be more careful, Cater? This is the third time this month.”

The ginger-haired male flashed her a charming grin from his place on the infirmary bed. “I have to please the fans, doll.”

Sakura snorted, glancing pointedly at the bandages wrapped around his wrist. “How exactly does falling off a tree while trying to take a picture achieve that?”

Cater laughed loudly, patting her arm with his good hand. “Sakura, Sakura. Magicam is a battlefield and I am a warrior. You have so much to learn, but don’t you worry your pretty little head over it. Master Cater will teach you everything,” he said, winking at her flirtatiously.

Checking his bandages one last time to make sure they were secure and supporting his sprained wrist properly, Sakura flicked his forehead. “Master Cater better not be back in this room for the next couple of months at the very least, or I’ll take his damn phone and make him watch while I turn it into a pile of broken pieces.”

Cater’s good hand immediately flew to his pocket. “Shhh! Don’t say such things, it might hear you!”

Sighing deeply but undeniably amused by her friend’s antics, Sakura pushed him off the bed. “Go back to your dorm to get some proper rest, Cater. Come find me if you feel any further discomfort or if the pain doesn’t subside in a couple of days.”

“You got it, doc!”

Staring at him pointedly, the young woman jabbed a finger in the middle of his chest. “Oi, I mean it. No heavy lifting, no sports, and no going around, climbing trees for the sake of a selfie. If Ace and Trey tell me you did any of those things, I’m taking that phone away _and_ letting Doctor Gotrus take over your treatment, you hear me?”

“You wouldn’t!”

The pink-haired woman raised a challenging eyebrow. “Please, Cater, do try me.”

“You drive a hard bargain, doll.”

“All you have to do is follow my instructions, Diamond.”

“Aye, captain!”

With a wide grin and a salute, Cater made a quick show of bowing at the waist before bounding out of the room, typing furiously on his phone with one hand.

Sakura shook her head, but a fond smile touched her lips as she set about tidying up her workspace.

“Was that Cater Diamond I saw skipping out of here? He looked awfully cheerful for someone who just walked out of the infirmary.”

Twirling around, Sakura’s eyes brightened at the sight of Malleus, looking as flawless as he always did in his well-tailored school uniform.

“This is Cater. Cheerful is his natural state of being,” she said, walking towards him with a wide smile on her face.

Malleus hummed thoughtfully, closing the distance between them in two long strides. He took her hand the moment he reached her and raised it to his mouth. “I beg to differ. I strongly believe his good spirits stem from the fact that he was blessed with the chance to experience the care of your graceful hands.”

He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, his green eyes never leaving hers, and Sakura felt her cheeks redden under the intensity of his gaze. “Really, Mal, you give me too much credit.”

“I could offer you all the praise in the Realm and it still would not be enough.”

Giggling, Sakura squeezed his hand. “What are you doing here? Are you feeling ill? Would you like me to check your temperature?”

Malleus shook his head with a small smile. “I have come to escort you to dinner. The other students have already started flocking to the meal hall. Would you like a minute to wash up before we depart?”

Scratching the back of her head awkwardly, Sakura smiled apologetically at him. “I’m so sorry, Mal, but I won’t be able to make it tonight. Doctor Gotrus has left me to oversee the brewing of a new batch of flu medicine while he runs some errands. I can’t possibly be away even for a minute. Not for the next few hours, at least.”

He frowned and Sakura felt her heart clench at the sight of his expression. “That is unfortunate. Professor Valens has been rather demanding as of late.”

With slumped shoulders, the pink-haired woman wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing herself close to him. “I don’t like this any more than you do, Malleus, but duty calls. This is the first time Doctor Gotrus entrusts me with such a task. I cannot fail.”

He pulled her to his chest, his towering height making her feel so very small as his warmth and body engulfed her. Her ear rested over his heartbeat, and she wished they were back in their bed with that lovely sound lulling her to sleep.

Lowering his head to hers, Malleus buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. “You will not fail. You never do.” Pulling back, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Very well. I shall leave you to your work now and patiently await the moment you return to our room.”

Untangling herself from him reluctantly, the young woman rose to her tiptoes, inviting him to lean down again so she could press her lips to the corner of his mouth.

“In my thoughts, I’m already there with you.”

XxxxX

It was hours later that Sakura finally stepped inside the Diasomnia dorm head’s bedroom, carrying a stack of papers and a few heavy-looking medical journals.

Noticing Malleus’ sleeping form on the bed, she felt a pang of regret in her chest over breaking her promise to return to him in time so they could spend a few moments together.

He was with his back to her, but she could tell he was still wearing the white shirt and black pants of his school uniform. It was safe to assume that he had fallen asleep while waiting for her and the guilt she’d been feeling these past few days for not dedicating enough of her time to their relationship returned tenfold.

Resolving to find a way to make it up to him, she tip-toed to the desk across from the bed and made herself comfortable in the chair. Opening one of the heavy medical journals, she started the long process of correcting the quiz sheets the students of Doctor Gotrus’ Advanced Herbology class had submitted, rolling her eyes at some of the answers.

_If this is the kind of thing he must deal with, no wonder he’s not too fond of teaching._

She snorted as she moved on to the next sheet, shaking her head. _Wolfsbane? Well done pal, you just killed your patient._

Flipping through the medical journal, she jotted down a few notes for Doctor Gotrus’ to review later and moved on to the next set of answers.

_What in the…Are these really third years? Advanced Herbology students to boot? I knew this stuff like the back of my hand within six months of starting training with Tsunade-shishou. You people need to be sent back to-_

“Is your task so fascinating that you would forfeit the comfort of our bed for its sake?”

The sound of Malleus’ voice made her jump out of her chair and she realized that she had been so absorbed in her work, she failed to notice his presence entirely. Turning around to face him, she sighed, pressing a hand to her chest.

“Did I wake you, Mal? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. Return to your rest, I’ll join you once I’m done grading these papers.”

“It is not I who needs the rest. Your task can wait until morning.” He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and placing soft kisses on each of her fingers, as his other arm found its way around her waist. “I could sense your fatigue even from a distance.”

Feeling equal parts touched and guilty for troubling him, Sakura smiled at him sweetly. “Don’t worry about me, Mal. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

He pulled her closer, his long nails grazing the skin of her back under her shirt. “It does not please me at all to see you so spent, Sakura.”

She pressed her hands to his chest, only then noticing that the buttons of his shirt were open, leaving his sculped abdomen bare to her eyes. She could feel his heart against her palm, a powerful sound that only reminded her of how much she wanted to simply lay her head on his chest and sleep.

“I’ll be fine, I’m not that tired.”

Malleus hummed, his obsidian horns glinting in the moonlight slipping through the heavy curtains, and dropped his head low to her shoulder.

“I will be so very lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.”

Flushing at the unconcealed need in his voice, Sakura’s fingers skimmed over his biceps as she reached up to play with the dark hair at the nape of his neck.

“Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping habits, Malleus?”

His hot breath tickled her as his lips descended upon her, leaving slow, lingering kisses all over her neck. “Is it working?”

His fangs grazed her lightly, just enough to remind her of how much pleasure she felt whenever he sank them in her skin.

“Well,” she murmured breathlessly, heart racing and heat pooling at her belly, “I believe I’m going to need a more in-depth presentation of your methods before I decide.”

He smirked against her, and immediately grabbed her thighs. Hoisting her up on the desk, he stepped between her legs, pulling gently on her hair to have her look up at him. Glowing and half-lidded, his green eyes sent excited shivers down her spine as he started peeling her uniform off her.

“In that case, my princess, allow me to demonstrate.”

**TBC**


	4. Vil Schoenheit

The first time Vil saw Professor Valens’ newly appointed assistant, he immediately despised her.

He caught sight of her as she carelessly weaved her way through the throng of students heading to the meal hall, carrying a number of haphazardly stacked folders and muttering under her breath.

Ruffled by the wind, her hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun, held there with a brightly colored pen. The shirt and two-sizes-too-large pants she was dressed in weren’t nearly as well pressed as they should have been, and even from a distance, he could tell her nails were unkempt.

She was easily the most disheveled creature he had ever seen, with her ridiculous pink hair and her ill-fitting uniform, and _was that an iodine stain on her lab coat?_

Vil scoffed to himself, scowling in contempt. It eluded him how this creature had managed to convince both the Headmaster and Professor Valens to offer her a position as assistant, and he did not intend to find out.

Pushing the sloppy woman out of his mind, he straightened his well-tailored purple waistcoat and made to head to his next class, which just so happened to be Professor Valens’ Advanced Herbology course.

Or rather, he would have done so, had it not been for someone bumping into him.

Someone _bumping_ into _him_.

The absolute _audacity_.

He heard a soft, feminine voice offer a hasty apology and he immediately recognized the pink mess that woman had the nerve to call hair.

Shocked to speechlessness, he watched her back as she hurried away until he finally lost sight of her amongst the other students.

His brow furrowed angrily, his fury evident in his every move as he rushed to fix his uniform and make himself presentable again. Pulling a small mirror out of his pocket, he made sure his hair was as impeccable as ever before he allowed himself to finally breathe out in relief.

Straightening his back like a steel rod, he continued on his way, schooling his expression into cold indifference lest anyone noticed the wrath coiling in his stomach.

Yes, that woman was a menace, and he was going to avoid her at all costs.

XxxxX

The second time Vil was forced to be in that woman’s presence was under rather unfortunate circumstances.

As straight as a board, he stood at the infirmary’s entrance, watching her like a hawk as she cared for one of his dormmates.

The young first-year had managed to injure himself while attempting a tricky piece of magic during Ancient Curses, earning himself a burnt hand and a scolding.

And while he did not tolerate imperfection, Vil was not heartless, and as Pomefiore’s dorm head, it was his duty to make sure the students he was responsible for were in top shape.

With his hands clasped behind his back in his usual dignified manner, he observed the woman as she applied medicinal creams on the boy’s hand, taking extra care not to cause him any further discomfort.

Admittedly, she looked a lot more put together than the last time he had seen her, with her long pink locks woven into a loose braid and her unwrinkled lab coat looking as pristine as one would expect from a doctor’s assistant. Even her uniform, as ill-fitted as it still was, looked straighter on her small frame.

Though it remained as far from his standards as one could be, it _was_ an improvement, he had to admit.

The woman-ahem, the doctor’s assistant whispered something to her patient and Vil watched curiously, albeit stoically, as the young boy blushed heavily, smiling up at her as if she were the most precious being in the Realm.

Vil kept himself from scowling at the thought.

Patting the boy’s head with a kind smile, the woman helped him off the bed and handed him a jar filled with a pale-yellow substance. “Make sure you’re more careful next time, Ezin. Apply this cream three times a day and keep the burn dry. We’ll change your bandages in a couple of days and check the healing process. Please, come find me if you feel any further discomfort, alright?”

“Yes! Thank you, doctor Haruno!”

She giggled an airy, cheerful sound that bounced off the walls of the infirmary. “Just Sakura is fine.”

_Sakura? Her name’s Sakura? Huh…Oddly fitting in an unoriginal way._

A blushing mess, Ezin bowed his head in gratitude. “I will heed your advice, doctor-eh, Sakura.”

Her smile widened. “Good! Have a good day and take care of yourself.”

With his dormmate taken care of, Vil did not spare her another glance, though he was almost certain she waved at him right before he turned his back to her.

Escorting the younger student back to his room, he could vaguely hear Ezin whispering under his breath about ‘how amazing’ doctor Haruno was.

As disconcerting as it was, Vil couldn’t help but begrudgingly admit that he respected her just a little bit more.

XxxxX

The third time Vil saw the doctor’s assistant was the day a student almost fell to his death.

With a bit of time to kill before his next class, he sat with his legs crossed, watching a few overly eager first years fly around on their brooms even as Professor Vargas yelled at them to mind their heads.

_Huh, how typical of Savanaclaws to disregard clear orders…_

It would be unbecoming to roll his eyes, so he settled for shifting his legs, and he briefly considered spending the rest of his time in the library when the sound of familiar laughter rang in his ears.

Accompanied by Leona Kingscholar, the doctor’s assistant – Sakura – walked into the training arena, waving at Professor Vargas cheerily. He beckoned them over to him, no doubt to talk to Kingscholar about Savanaclaw’s Magift team. The woman – _Sakura_ , he reminded himself – kept her eyes on the flying students, watching them with interest.

From what he had heard, as per the Headmaster’s instructions, she was to attend Magift practices in case an accident occurred. Though he wasn’t overly fond of the woman herself, he couldn’t fault Headmaster Crowley’s logic.

Settling in his seat, Vil took in her form and the way she seemed completely unbothered by the wind ruffling her hair or the brooms whizzing past right above her head at breakneck speed.

He hummed to himself, strangely annoyed when Kingscholar grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along with him and towards the bleachers.

Though she was still the most disheveled creature he had ever had the fortune of knowing, she was also a woman, and Vil did not appreciate the lion manhandling her like that.

_Wait…The fortune? What in the-_

“Abeus! No!”

And suddenly, one of the students was falling off his broom, and he was just too high up and falling way too fast for Professor Vargas or Kingscholar to fetch a broom and reach him in time.

Vil shot up from his seat, too horrified by the scene playing out before him to care about decorum or the way his carefully made braid had become undone from the force of his movement.

_That student will-!_

A flash of color in the corner of his eye caught his attention. In a blur of pink and white, the woman – Sakura – ran – fast, so much faster than a person of her size or of any size should be able to run – towards the falling student, and Vil saw her dive in right before the boy hit the ground.

A cloud of dust surrounded them as they tumbled together and they all held their breaths, Vil included, as they waited to see what had become of both. For a moment, a feeling of intense worry seized him, but his violet eyes widened noticeably when the dust finally settled.

Carrying a shaken but very much alive Abeus on her back, a limping Sakura shot them a wide grin as she made her way towards the edge of the arena.

After a brief moment of stunned silence, Kingscholar and Professor Vargas sprang to action, shouting her name and sprinting to her.

Professor Vargas took Abeus from her, and Vil could tell that besides a few scratches and bruises, the boy was relatively unharmed. Shifting his attention to the woman, he caught her pushing Kingscholar’s hands away, reassuring him that she was limping, but no, it was nothing to worry about, and yes, she was perfectly fine and _what in the seven hells was Leona doing, trying to pick her up bridal-style like that_?

She was dirty, her hair was a nightmarish mess, and her limbs were covered in bleeding cuts and bruises, but she was smiling widely, eyes sparkling as brightly as any gem he had ever seen.

And for the life of him, Vil had never encountered anything more _brilliantly stunning in his life_ -

“You seem awfully focused. What are you thinking about?”

Her sweet voice broke him out of his flashbacks, and he looked down at the woman sitting between his legs in the middle of the college’s gardens.

Vil chuckled, slightly embarrassed to have been caught so lost in his memories. “You.”

Sakura blinked, cocking her head to the side, and then smiled cheekily. “Me? Must be a pretty interesting line of thought if it’s enough to take your focus off the real me standing before you in the flesh.”

Taking her face in his hands, Vil’s violet eyes traced her features, committing them to memory. “That is quite true. Why would I spend any amount of time walking down memory lane, when I have my queen here in my arms?”

Flushing beautifully at his words, Sakura giggled, pressing a quick kiss to his nose. “So,” she said, fixing the straps of the white sundress he had picked up for her during one of his modeling projects. “How do I look?”

Vil took in his handiwork, admiring the way the colorful flowers he had woven into her hair complimented her delicate features. From blues and purples to reds and yellows, the small buds decorating her braided tresses only served to bring out her own inner light; that familiar warmth of spring that seemed to reside in her eyes and her heart.

He smiled, cradling her face as if he were holding treasure, and his lips sought hers. She fisted her hands on his waistcoat and though he knew he should be annoyed at that, he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than pure, limitless peace.

His mouth moved on hers slowly, deliberately, savoring her taste and the needy little whimpers that escaped her every time he bit her lips. He pulled back, relishing the sight of her flushed cheeks, and smiled that one smile he saved only for her.

“You look perfect, my masterpiece. The fairest of them all.”

**TBC**


	5. Cater Diamond

“Go out with me.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura sighed deeply, shutting the heavy medical journal she had on the table before her. “For the last time, Cater, I’m not going to go out with you.”

Propping his elbows on the long, wooden table of the library, Cater rested his chin in his palm, pouting at her. “Why not? We’d make such a cute couple, doll.”

“Because it’s unprofessional. In case you hadn’t noticed, I work here. I might not be a teacher myself, but Doctor Gotrus is. And since I’m his assistant, that technically makes me a member of the faculty.”

The red-haired male flashed her a charming grin, reaching across and taking her hand in his before she could stop him. “Ours will be a love forbidden! Isn’t that so exciting? People will tell tales about us!”

Sakura smirked at him, pulling her hand from his grasp. “Sure they will. Cater asked, Sakura said no, the end.”

He pouted at her again, his shoulders slumping, and pressed his hand to his chest. “This is my heart, and you’re shattering it into a million tiny little pieces, doll.”

“I’m sure you’ll live.” Picking up her medical pouch and her notepad, Sakura sent him a disarmingly cheerful smile over her shoulder as she walked away. “Later, Diamond!”

Sighing deeply, Cater rested his head on his arms as he watched her disappear through the door, his eyes lingering on the spot even after he could no longer hear the click of her heels down the corridor.

“This woman…”

XxxxX

“Heya, doll! I’m a thief and I’ve come to steal your heart. Interested?”

“Not even a little bit.”

XxxxX

“Your lips look lonely, doc. Would they like to meet mine?”

“Your face looks lonely, Cater. Would it like to meet the wall?”

XxxxX

“Care to examine me, doll? I think I just broke my leg falling for you.”

“Oh, really? One moment. Doctor Gotrus! A patient with a nasty fracture is asking to see you!”

“Wait, Sakura…Oh no!”

XxxxX

“You know what you would look really beautiful in, doll? My arms.”

“What the hell, Cater?! I’m tending to a patient! Get out!”

XxxxX

“Are you tired, doll? ‘Cause you’ve been running through my mind-”

“No. Just…no.”

XxxxX

“Are you the sun? ‘Cause you’re so beautiful it’s blinding me.”

Sakura snorted in amusement, shaking her head. “I’m surprised you expect that to work on me, Cater.”

Sitting down beside her on the bench near the Magift arena, the ginger-haired male grinned widely, his half-ponytail swaying in the breeze. “I’d be disappointed if it did, doll. Why, I love this chase almost as much as I love you. And by almost, I mean that you are my sun and stars, and lavishing you in compliments is the reason I wake up in the morning.”

Glancing at him in the corner of her eye, Sakura shifted the heavy medical tome on her lap to turn and face him fully. “The chase is the only thing you love, Diamond. I just happen to be the only woman available right now. I’m simply your excuse.”

He gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. “May you need never experience the pain your words have caused me. My princess doubting the sincerity of my feelings? Oh, the heartbreak!”

Unable to control herself, Sakura burst out laughing. “Princess? See, Cater, that’s how I know you’re full of it. I’m no princess, I can assure you of that.”

“You’re not? Could have fooled me,” he said, catching her off guard – he seemed to be doing that a lot – by grasping her hand, tracing her fingers with his as if he were examining something precious. “Let me see. You are kind, you take people’s pain away, you overwork yourself to the point of collapse for the sake of this school’s students, and you are so beautiful, my heart flutters in my chest every time I see you. That makes you a princess in my book.”

For the first time since meeting him, Sakura was rendered speechless. Her eyes shifted between his handsome face and his hand still holding hers, stroking it gently with his thumb.

She was no stranger to Cater’s flirtatious nature, and she even enjoyed the cheerfulness that seemed to accompany him wherever he went, but there was something distinctively different about his voice that stopped her from simply rejecting him like she usually did.

She had always thought that Cater flirted so mercilessly with her simply because she was the only woman in an all-male school. She was there, she was available, she was a way to pass the time and get an ego boost.

Looking at his honest green eyes and hearing the earnestness in his tone now caused doubt to take root inside her.

_Could he…Could he really…?_

“You don’t mean all those things, Cater. You can’t mean all those things.”

Without missing a beat, the young man flashed her a lopsided grin and winked. “Well, joke’s on you, doll. I mean every word.”

Feeling her face heat up, Sakura grabbed the heavy medical tome on her lap and stood, immediately missing the warmth of his hand around hers when he let her fingers slip from his grasp.

“I gotta go or Doctor Gotrus will have my head.” Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she offered the ginger-haired man a small smile. “I’ll see you later, Cater.”

With flushed cheeks and her heart beating curiously in her chest, she made a hasty escape.

XxxxX

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura glared at the two third-year Diasomnia students currently wasting her time and causing her a headache.

“For the last time, Mr. Exar, I will not allow you to participate in the Magift try-outs. One, your bloodwork came back showing you have anemia which means a simple dizzy spell could send you plummeting to your death. Two, I do not have the authority. Professor Valens is the one who makes these decisions, so if you’d like to discuss this further, I suggest you come back at a better time as he’s absent at the moment.” With an air of finality, she motioned to the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my work. I trust you two can see yourselves out?”

The moment she saw the expression change on Oras Exar’s face, she knew things wouldn’t end quietly. A suspicion that was confirmed when the Diasomnia dorm member marched up to her, fists clenched in fury.

“I demand that you allow me to participate!”

He stared down at her, obviously trying to intimidate her. Sakura wanted to laugh at the foolishness of that notion. 

_Heh, good luck trying to intimidate Tsunade freaking Senju’s apprentice, pal._

Taking a deep breath to keep her composure, Sakura looked up at him calmly. “Mr. Exar, I believe I made myself quite clear. Now, please refrain from causing a ruckus. This is the infirmary, not Mostro Lounge.”

“Listen here, you slag-”

“Now, now. Is that any way to speak to a lady?”

Sakura blinked at the sound of that voice and stepped to the side so Oras’ towering figure no longer blocked her line of sight. “Cater? What are you doing here?”

The green-eyed male grinned, hands shoved in his pockets. “I thought you might get lonely so I’m just paying you a visit,” he said, walking over to them and discreetly putting himself between her and Oras. “Do I not have just the greatest timing?”

Exar snorted angrily. “Get out of the way, Heartslabyul lackey. This doesn’t concern you.”

“Ah, I believe that’s where you’re wrong. You see, I happen to be rather fond of this pretty doctor, so anything that concerns her, concerns me too. And you two are currently bothering her. So, if you would be so kind, please take your leave.”

Cater smiled charmingly, backstepping, and it took Sakura a mere few seconds to realize that he was trying to force her back to put some distance between her and Exar.

Oras glared at them heatedly, his shoulders shaking. “You made a grave mistake.” Surprisingly agile for a guy his size, he pulled his arm back and delivered a swift punch to Cater’s face.

Sakura barely had the time to regain her balance as he staggered back into her. “Cater! Are you ok?!”

“Heh, don’t worry about me, doll. You’re not harmed, are you?” The young man tried to smile at her, though she could tell it was strained. His cheek was red, and she was certain he would be sporting a rather ugly bruise for at least a week.

“Huh, weakling.”

_Oh, no, you didn’t…_

Helping Cater to his feet, Sakura turned her furious green eyes to Oras and his companion. “You. Out. Now.”

“Watch who you mess with, little girl.”

Mouth set in a snarl, she glanced at Cater over her shoulder. “Whatever you see stays between us, got it?”

When he nodded uncertainly, she turned to the two troublemakers again and cracked her knuckles. “Gentlemen, you have overstayed your welcome.”

Marching up to Exar, she kneed him in the stomach before he could as much as blink. He doubled over, too shocked by the ferocity of her move and the pain spreading through his body to react, and Sakura took the chance to catch him in a headlock. She shifted her eyes between a struggling Oras and his companion, whose name she didn’t care to remember.

“Don’t make me say it again. Get the hell out of my infirmary. If you think this is the worst I can do to you, you’re in for a rude awakening, pals. Do I make myself clear?”

When neither answered, Sakura tightened her grip. “I said, do I make myself clear?”

“Y-Yes, crystal!”

“Good.” Releasing Oras, she took a step back, glaring at them heatedly. “Now, out.”

Scrambling to his feet, Exar rushed out of the room, his friend following behind. With them gone, Sakura turned to Cater, her brow furrowed in worry.

She found him leaning against her desk, eyes wide as he watched her in pure awe. He whistled lowly. “Damn, doll. I didn’t know you could do stuff like that.”

Hurrying to his side, she took his face in her hands, examining the bruise that was already starting to form. “Are you alright, Cater? How are you feeling?”

His lips lifted in a lopsided grin. “I’m torn between wanting to pray never to be on the receiving end of your anger and shoving you up against that wall to make sweet, rough love to you.”

Flushing immediately at his words and the way his eyes lingered on her as if she were the most precious being in the Realm, Sakura huffed. “You won’t ever stop, will you?”

He rubbed his chin, as if deep in thought. “I will, but I have one condition.”

Eyeing him warily, the woman crossed her arms across her chest. “Let me hear it.”

“Go on one date with me.”

“Cater-”

“Just one! If you still don’t want to go out with me after one date, then I promise to leave you alone.”

His words made her raise an eyebrow, but what really took her by surprise was the earnestness of his tone and the honesty she saw in his leaf-green eyes.

Sighing deeply, she rubbed her temples. “Well, you did take a punch for me, so I guess I do owe you. Fine. What harm could one date do?”

The smile he sent her was brilliant, and something inside her stirred at the sight of it. Cater was a handsome man even on his bad days, but there was something about the genuine happiness that radiated off him that very moment that made his aura glow.

“Yes!” he exclaimed, shoving a triumphant fist in the air. “I promise you, doll, I’m gonna sweep you off your feet.”

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes at his antics, but she still smiled, affected by his good mood. “We’ll see. Don’t count on a second date, Diamond.”

XxxxX

“Heya, doll!”

Looking away from sorting through the books on Doctor Gotrus’ shelf, Sakura turned around to find a familiar ginger-haired man grinning at her from the infirmary’s entrance. “Diamond. Here again? You’ve become quite a frequent visitor.”

Stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, Cater shrugged as he walked towards her. “What can I say, I do so enjoy everything the infirmary has to offer.”

Sakura hummed thoughtfully, leaning her hips on the edge of her desk. “Really now? Anything in particular? Our great selection of herbs? Perhaps Doctor Gotrus’ pleasant demeanor? Maybe the great view from our window?”

“Oh, the view is definitely great,” he said as he reached her, his hands finding her waist right away. “Your legs in that skirt are truly a sight to behold.”

Throwing her arms around his neck, Sakura laughed. “You flatterer.”

“Got me a second date, didn’t it?”

Feelings his arms curl tighter around her, the medic leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, giggling at his whine of protest when she pulled back way too quickly for his liking.

“After months of chasing me around, you did eventually exhaust me into saying yes.”

“That was simply me charming my way into your heart, princess.” He slipped his hands up the back of her shirt, stroking her skin. “Make no mistake though, doll. I _will_ exhaust you tonight.”

Flushing at his words and the thoughts that flooded her mind, Sakura hid her face in his shoulder, running her hands up and down his back under his jacket. “You’re insatiable.”

Her boyfriend smirked. “I am what you make me, love. It’s your fault for looking so delectable all the time.”

Feeling her bury herself deeper in his embrace, Cater – the sucker for physical affection that he was – started brushing his fingers through her long pink locks, tugging gently to coax her into looking up at him.

She looked so good in his arms, so seductively unaware of the effect she had on him, that it took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to toss her on the desk and have her wrap her legs around his waist.

He settled for kissing her, capturing her mouth, and drinking in her taste as if it were the only thing he needed to breathe. He felt her fingers dig in the muscle of his back, and Cater had to stifle a groan when he heard the needy whimper that rose to her throat. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to control himself if they continued, he pulled back, grinning at the sight of Sakura’s kiss-swollen lips.

“Ready to go on our eighty-seventh date?”

Composing herself and straightening her clothes, the young woman raised an eyebrow. “You keep count?”

“You bet I do. Every moment with you is worth remembering.”

She chuckled, slipping out of her lab coat, and folding it neatly. “For how long do you think you’re gonna keep that up?”

With one of his arms still around her, Cater pulled her close to his side as they made their way out of the infirmary. “Forever. You know I love you more than anything, right?”

Blushing prettily at the heartfelt confession even though she’d heard it many times before, Sakura rose to her tiptoes to peck him on the lips and slipped her fingers between his. “I love you too, you enormous pain in the ass.”

“Oi! You. My heart. Million tiny little pieces.”

“I’m sure you’ll live, Diamond.”

Cater smiled, squeezing her hand. “As long as I have you by my side.”

**TBC**


	6. Dire Crowley (NSFW)

Entering the infirmary with her hands full of medical records that needed to be organized, Sakura raised an eyebrow at the man chatting animatedly with Doctor Gotrus.

“Headmaster Crowley. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Ah, Sakura. The woman of the hour. I was just talking to Professor Valens here about you.”

Closing the door behind her, Sakura walked over to her desk and deposited the folders on it. “About me? Is something the matter?”

Crowley shook his head, his lips curling up in that particular way that Sakura simply recognized as his ‘I-know-something-you-don’t’ grin.

“Wrong? Nothing at all. I just paid Professor Valens here a visit to see if there are any issues with the infirmary and to make sure you’re settling in.”

Had they been alone, Sakura would have smacked him.

Eyebrow twitching, she breathed in deeply to keep her composure. “I assure you, Headmaster, I’m perfectly comfortable in my role as Doctor Gotrus’ assistant.”

Crowley’s golden pupils stared at her from behind his beaked mask, glowing and piercing, and for a moment she was transported back to her first couple of months in Night Raven College when she couldn’t look at him without shifting uncomfortably.

_Well, look at how times have changed…_

He fixed his hat, clawed fingers glinting in the sun coming through the window, and stood from his chair. “Excellent. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“Leaving us already, Headmaster Crowley?” Doctor Gotrus said, crossing his arms across his chest. “You usually stay for an hour or two. Why, your visits seem to have gotten rather short lately.”

“That only speaks of how fine a job you two have been doing around here. Excellent, excellent.”

With his hand on the doorknob, Crowley bowed his head in goodbye, and for a moment, his eyes swept Sakura’s form. With a cryptic quirk of his lips, he exited the room.

Sakura glared after him.

_Why you little…_

XxxxX

“See if I’m settling in? Really, Dire?”

He looked up from his paperwork to watch her enter his office, and Sakura made sure to shut the door with a loud bang just to get her point across.

Putting his feathered pen down, Crowley smiled at her and she groaned inwardly. She knew that expression as his ‘I-got-you-where-I-wanted-you’ smile and that usually spelled out trouble for her. For someone who spent a good majority of the day with half of his face covered up, Dire sure was expressive. Even more unbelievable was how good she had gotten at reading even the smallest quirk of his lips or the slightest twitch of his eyebrows.

“Are you not a member of this school’s faculty, Sakura? Is it that curious that I chose to check on the wellbeing of one of my employees? After all, I am so kind.”

Rolling her eyes, Sakura made her way to him, walking around his desk to lean her hips on the edge right beside his chair. “Don’t get smart with me, birdman. I know you. What in the world possessed you to say that you visited the infirmary to see if I’m ‘settling in’, of all things?”

“I have no idea what you-”

“Do you take Doctor Gotrus for a fool? That man is sharp as a whip. Oh, I won’t ever manage to look him in the eye again.”

With his har discarded off to the side, the golden tips of his claws rattled as he ran his fingers through his dark, pine-green hair. “It was a perfectly believable excuse-”

Scowling, Sakura grabbed the beak of his mask and pulled it off, revealing his surprised, pale face. “I’d be a terrible employee if I were still settling in. I’ve been working here for more than a year, your scatter-brained crow!”

Recovering quickly, Dire smirked at her. “A raven, darling. A raven.” Standing up from his chair, he moved in front of her, trapping her between his chest and the heavy, mahogany desk.

Sakura fought the urge to shiver as his breath fanned across her face, and she suddenly felt small; a hare cornered by a predator who knew exactly what to do every time he caught her. 

“Has it been that long?” He stared down at her, his golden eyes ever glowing, and grasped her chin between his clawed fingers. “Is it really such a great disaster that Gotrus knows who you return to every night?”

He leaned down, his lips barely a centimeter away from hers, and his fingers slid down her sides to her waist to play with the hem of her shirt.

Feeling her heart accelerate, Sakura pressed her hands to his chest. “Dire-”

He cut her off by claiming her lips, and she immediately melted against him. He kissed her greedily, nibbling at her mouth, and suckling her tongue until soft, breathy moans started to pour from her lips.

“I adore the sounds you make,” he said, pulling back slightly to take in her flushed state, “and I do wonder just how many different kinds I can procure from you.”

She gasped as his hands explored her body, and she did the same, her fingertips driving him crazy as they traveled over his back, across his shoulders, and through his wavy locks.

Dire tore his lips away from hers only so he could lift her curtain of hair from her shoulder and kiss his way down her neck. Sakura’s body trembled for him when his fangs sank gently in the sweet spot at the base of her throat, and he couldn’t stop the rumble of pleasure that erupted from his chest.

It was a powerful sound, primitive and possessive, that contrasted with Dire’s usual demeanor. But she knew better. She knew what he hid beneath his skin, behind his mask. And it was _wild_. The best kind of wild.

“Dire, I-,” Sakura moaned, her voice heavy with unconcealed need.

“What is it, my little songbird?” he asked, stroking her thigh under her skirt. “Should I stop?”

She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and began to nibble on it. “No…Please.”

Dire hummed, and a wicked smile spread across his face. “Is that a please I heard?” He started unbuttoning her shirt, working slowly, savoring the moment. “I do wonder if I can make you beg.”

With ever-increasing heat coiling in her belly, Sakura looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. “Try me.”

He reached out and gingerly laced his fingers around her wrist, bringing it up to his lips. “What if I kiss you here?” he asked, laying a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Sakura sucked in a breath and nodded her head. “Go on.”

“Interesting,” he murmured, pulling her close once more. “What about here?” He leaned in, placing a kiss just beneath her left ear.

“Definitely yes,” she breathed out.

Pleasure shot through her as his lips continued to make a slow trail down her long, elegant neck. He took his time, reveling in the way she trembled for him with each new kiss.

Her fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt, and she made sure to trace his waistband with her finger, touching his skin just enough to ignite even stronger of a fire inside him.

Growling against her skin, Dire swept his arm across his desk, not sparing the mess of papers and folders on the floor a second glance as he hoisted her up and laid her down on top of the wooden surface.

With her gaze locked on his, she tilted her chin up slightly and parted her lips, inviting him to kiss her. Ever the dutiful, attentive lover, he obliged her immediately, claiming her mouth hungrily.

“Dire,” she moaned, her arms going around his neck as he pressed his weight into her. At her hips, the fabric of her skirt had bunched up, exposing her legs enough so that she could wrap them around his.

Her needy moan was all the encouragement he needed to continue. Dire rose up to tear his shirt away from his torso, then greedily moved back down to kiss Sakura’s neck and exposed shoulders. As his tongue and teeth played over her sensitive flesh, his fingers worked to relieve her of her underwear, and he hummed approvingly when she lifted her hips to allow him to peel the fabric away.

The moment the undergarment was off, Sakura tightened her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, tugging on his hair. “If you don’t stop teasing me right now, I’m going to go find someone else to turn to for the night.”

She knew she was playing with fire. But how could she not, when it was so, so enjoyable? Dire was not a jealous individual by nature, and he knew she’d never actually seek any other man out. But this was a game they both liked to play, and it always made him go _that much harder_. The mere idea made Sakura lick her lips in anticipation.

His golden eyes locked on hers and he smirked, his fangs visible behind his lips. “Someone else touching my little songbird? Now that just won’t do.”

He thrust inside her heat, and pleasure bloomed on Sakura’s face as she threw her head back and moaned. He grunted, rocking his hips against hers, and sucking on the sensitive flesh of her neck.

“Yes,” she moaned, bucking her hips to match his movements. “Yes!” Sakura’s mind went peacefully blank, blocking out any memories that didn’t involve Dire’s pleasure-filled touch.

“Sakura,” he groaned, his hand fisted tightly into her hair as his hips began to move faster. “How beautiful you are…”

She pulled his face down to hers to kiss him, taking his lower lip between her teeth as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her that made her toes curl. She could feel herself drawing close to her release, pleasure coiling in her belly.

“Dire!”

His fangs grazed her neck, nibbling at her flesh. “Let me hear that sweet cry of yours, love.”

The rhythm of his hips coupled with the velvety voice whispering in her ear pushed her over the edge and she gave in to the carnal desire, her hips rocking, nails clawing at his back. She cried out his name as she reached her peak and a few moments later he followed her with his own release.

Panting, Dire cradled her flushed face, peppering every inch of exposed skin with kisses. He pulled her sweaty body to his, embracing her, and fell back into his chair. He made sure she was comfortable on his lap and kissed her forehead affectionately.

“Are you alright, my little songbird?”

“Mm,” she mumbled, nodding against him, and snuggled closer to his warm, bare chest. “I’m always alright when you hold me.”

Crowley chuckled, pressing his lips to her temple. “I find it so hard to resist you when you say things like that, love.”

“That’s exactly the point, darling,” she said cheekily, looking up at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Oh, is that so? In that case, allow me to tidy up this place and then-”

“Forget about it, birdman. I’m way too comfortable right now and I’m not getting up.” To prove her point, she buried herself deeper in his embrace, locking her arms around his neck to keep him from untangling himself from her. “You can deal with this tomorrow. Can you take me back to our room?”

Grinning at her antics, Dire tightened his hold on her. “As my lady commands. I should warn you though, I did stop listening after you said ‘take me’.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at his suggestive smirk, but she couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled up inside her. “In that case, we better get going.”

**TBC**


	7. Idia Shroud

If there was one thing Idia liked, that was routine.

He liked things that were familiar, that he was comfortable with. He liked things that did not take him by surprise, that did not disrupt his carefully structured daily life.

It was in his nature, it was who he was.

Tried and proven, the certainties of life were the only ones he could count on to maintain his peace. The sun would always rise in the east and set in the west, the moon would always control the tides, and the year would always be divided into four different seasons.

Yes, basing his life on certainties was the only way to stay on track. It kept him grounded, left little room for surprises, and helped him steer clear of unnecessary changes.

And if there was one thing Idia disliked, that was change.

So, when Saturday came around and Sakura failed to show up so they could spend the day together watching movies and cuddling in bed like they usually did, Idia found himself at a loss.

He stared at the wall of his bedroom, his eyes shifting anxiously between the door and the numbers 12:36 flashing on the screen of his smartphone. Even though Sakura often spent an hour or two making snacks before arriving, she had never been this late before. Saturday was her day off and they had both declared it their official spend-the-whole-day-together-no-matter-what day.

_What if something terrible happened to her on her way here? What if she had an accident?_

Idia chewed on his lip, worry coiling in his gut.

 _What if…What if she never returns?_ If possible, his skin got even paler. _She’s…She’s so perfect. And I’m…me. What if she got tired of me? What if she found someone else? Someone better?_

The thought made him clench his fists and he was momentarily seized by his insecurities. He was not overly fond of most people, but he was no fool. In an all-male school, the presence of a woman was enough to garner attention on its own. A presence like Sakura’s – warm, and kind, and beautiful – made people flock to her like moths to a flame.

Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder if he was the flame and she was a delicate butterfly he did not deserve to have around him. Despite her assurances that she did not see the flaws he so readily saw in himself, he had to wonder if he was going to burn her wings one day.

Noticing the turn his thoughts had taken, Idia shook his head and took a few steadying breaths like Sakura had shown him for when he got anxious.

_No, she would never just leave me without a word. Not her. There must be a logical explanation as to why she’s late. Perhaps an emergency happened, and Professor Valens called her in before she had the time to let me know. Yes, that must be it._

Calming down, he stood from his chair and put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie with Ignihyde’s insignia printed on the front. Grabbing his smartphone, Idia slipped his headphones over his ears and walked out of his room.

Making sure not to get caught up in the large crowds of excited students enjoying their weekend, he hurried to the infirmary. In any other case, he would have steered clear of the place. Sickrooms of any kind were not exactly his favorite and Professor Valens was easily one of the most intimidating men he had ever met.

_Focus. You’re doing this for Sakura._

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and took a few tentative steps inside when he heard Doctor Gotrus’ gruff “Enter.”

“Mr. Shroud. What can I do for you?”

Idia gulped. “Professor Valens. Is Sakura here?”

The man raised one of his sharp, dark eyebrows. “I assume she did not have the time to tell you. Of course, she didn’t. She’ll take care of everyone but not herself, that little chit.” The man pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sakura is sick, Mr. Shroud. She collapsed in the middle of my infirmary last night.”

Idia’s eyes widened, his heart-stopping in his chest for a moment. “Where is she? Is she alright?”

Doctor Gotrus crossed his arms across his chest. “What do you think, Mr. Shroud? I moved her to her dorm and gave her a strong sleeping draught to help her body rest and recuperate. No wonder she hasn’t contacted you yet. She’s probably still asleep.”

Mind running a mile a minute and with his stomach tied into a worried knot, Idia took a step back. “I…Thank you, Professor. I need to go.”

“Mr. Shroud. A moment.”

The older man withdrew something from a drawer and walked over to him, dropping a small bottle filled with pills in Idia’s hand.

“Vitamins. One after breakfast and one after dinner every day for two weeks. I intended to check on her myself later in the day, but since you’re here, you can go in my stead. Force her to take them if you have to because that girl doesn’t know how to accept help. She better not re-enter this room until she learns to take care of herself too. Tell her that’s an order.”

Closing his fingers around the bottle, Idia fumbled to shove it in the pockets of his hoodie. “I will make sure she takes them. Thank you, Professor.”

Doctor Gotrus nodded sharply. “Good. Now, shoo. Nurse the chit back to health. There’s a whole bunch of work to be done and I won’t go easy on her just because she was sick. Well? What are you waiting for? Shoo!”

Spurred on by the professor’s words, Idia walked out of the room and made a mad dash for Heartslabyul.

There was something he needed to get first.

XxxxX

Idia’s heart clenched at the sight of the pink-haired woman tucked under her covers and looking paler than usual. Her forehead was sweaty, indicating a fever, and every now and then shivers wracked her body.

Dipping a washcloth in a basin of ice water, Idia wiped the beads of sweat from her face, hoping to alleviate her fever even a little bit. He smoothed down her blanket, tucking it further up her chin, and stood from his place beside her to make sure the window of her room was closed.

“I-Idia?”

Twirling around at the sound of her weak voice, Idia dashed to her side, retaking his place at her bedside. “Sakura, are you alright? How are you feeling?”

She groaned, squinting her eyes. “My head hurts. What…What are you doing here?”

“It’s Saturday. You did not show up and I got worried, so I went to the infirmary to look for you.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Idia. I-”

“Don’t!” he cut her off. “Please…Please don’t say you’re sorry.” Shaking his head, he took her warm hand in his. “You’re sick. You have nothing to apologize for. We…We will have more Saturdays. You just focus on getting better. Please. For me.”

Smiling, Sakura squeezed his hand and Idia frowned at how weak her grip was. _I can’t bear to see her like this._

Wiping the expression off his face lest he upset her in her state, he opened the plastic bag he had left on her bedside table. “I brought you some chicken soup. I asked Trey to show me how to make it, but I messed up, so he did it for me,” he said scratching his head awkwardly. “I guess it’s better that way. Trey’s soup probably tastes a lot better.”

“You didn’t have to go through all that trouble. I know you don’t like going out or mingling with other people very much. I could have asked Ace or Ruggie to bring me-”

“No!”

The woman blinked, startled by his outburst. “Idia?”

“No,” he repeated, his voice calmer, and set the bag down, taking her hand in his. “I don’t want you to ask Ace or Ruggie for anything. I want you to ask me.”

“But I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable doing.”

He shook his head, tracing circles on her knuckles with his thumb. “I want to take care of you. Me, Idia. Not anyone else. That’s what good boyfriends do. You always look after me, and you always put me before you. I want you to depend on me too. Even if that means forcing me to go out of my comfort zone. There’s not a lot of comfort in that zone if it keeps me from being there for you.”

The woman stared at him for a few seconds, but then she smiled and Idia felt his lips curl up. She locked her fingers with his and nodded.

“From now on, you’ll be the first person I turn to for everything, I promise.”

His smile widened, as a happy flush colored his pale cheeks. “Thank you. You can rely on me, Sakura. I just need you to know that.” Pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, he pulled the container with the chicken soup along with a spoon out of the bag. “Can you sit up a bit? You need to eat. Trey reassured me this will make you feel better in no time.”

A little while later, after helping her eat and giving her the vitamins Doctor Gotrus had prescribed, Idia found himself pulling the covers tighter around a drowsy Sakura.

He smoother her hair, pushing a few stray locks away from her eyes. “Are you alright? Do you need me to bring you anything?”

“Mm, I’m so comfortable,” she murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to the pillow.

Idia smiled, caressing her cheek. “Rest now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Idia?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

He blinked, warmth spreading through his chest, and a shy grin split his face. Lowering his head to her level, he pressed his lips to her forehead, strands of his wispy blue hair brushing her nose.

“I love you too, Sakura. I love you too.”

**TBC**


	8. Trey Clover (NSFW)

The first thing Trey noticed upon waking was the window across from the bed he had forgotten to close the previous night.

Through the mist of sleep still clinging to his mind, he vaguely noted he was definitely going to receive an earful for that one, though he supposed he could get away with it if he made good enough an offering.

The second thing he noticed was the head resting on his chest. Chuckling to himself, he started running his fingers through the long pink locks fanning out across his torso, focusing on the sensation of the woman’s body pressed close to his.

He brushed her arm, relishing the feeling of her smooth skin against his, and smiled when she mewled in her sleep. Trey sighed contently, covering his face with his free arm to block out the rays of the sun.

_It is a Sunday, so perhaps I could prepare breakfast and bring it-_

He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt her shift in his embrace, and Trey looked down to see a pair of emerald gems blink open.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sakura turned her foggy gaze to him. “Trey? What time is it?”

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, the man flicked her forehead. “It’s nearly ten.”

“Mmm, ten already?” she groaned, dropping her head to his chest once more. “Must we get up?”

Entertained by her attitude, Trey kissed her loudly on the cheek. “You can sleep in while I make breakfast, but you do recall that we’re expecting Ace, Cater and Riddle for lunch today, right?”

“I do now.” Sighing deeply, the woman rolled off him, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Leaning over to peck her on the lips, Trey threw the covers aside and stood, stretching his arms above his head.

“Why, Mr. Clover, I did not ask for a show but my, this is one lovely Sunday treat.”

Confused, Trey turned to look at her, and only when he noticed the smirk on her face did he glance down at himself. Blushing heavily at his state of total undress, he rushed to pull on his underwear.

“Aw, why are you ruining my fun, honey? I was enjoying the view!”

Her teasing words spurring him on, Trey hastily threw on his pajama pants before glancing at his girlfriend to find her sitting up in bed and giggling. “Sakura, stop…”

Keeping the covers to her chest, she cocked her head to the side, her eyes roving his flushed face. “Are you embarrassed, Trey? Huh, I don’t recall you being embarrassed last night. In fact,” she said, allowing the sheet covering her to drop a bit, exposing part of her hip and shapely rear, “you were quite vocal, weren’t you? What is it that you said?”

“Please, don’t-”

“You look so hot when you’re on your knees before me, Sakura. Then-”

Trey hid his face in his hands. “Why are you doing this-”

“-I know you love it when it’s rough, Sakura.”

“Oh, Gods-”

“And my personal favorite. What was it?” she hummed thoughtfully, as if trying to remember. “Ah, yes. You can pull my hair as hard as you like when I’m between your legs, Sakura.”

Feeling his head as if it might explode, Trey grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and made a mad escape out of the bedroom, his girlfriend’s laughter following behind him.

Trying to get his mind off the earlier embarrassment, Trey busied himself in the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans. Knowing Sakura’s sweet tooth, he procured the ingredients for pancakes and set about preparing the batter.

Grabbing matching mugs from the cupboard, he was about to pour himself his first cup of coffee when the light tap of feet alerted him to someone’s approach.

A few seconds later, a pair of arms wrapped around his middle as Sakura hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek to his bare back. “Can I help? You know I like cooking with you.”

Trey chuckled, buttering up the pan. “You like watching me and then eating the food, Sakura.”

The woman hummed, the vibrations of her lips tickling his back. “I can’t help it. You look so sexy when you cook for me, especially when you’re shirtless.” She pressed her mouth between his shoulder blades, her nails grazing his skin as she started running her hands up and down his abdomen.

Trey’s breathing hitched, and he nearly dropped the pan he was holding, affected by the pleasant shivers that wracked his spine. Putting the pan down, he turned in her embrace and locked his arms around her waist before she could untangle herself from him.

“Is that my shirt?”

She _knew_. The little minx knew that if there was one thing that drove him absolutely mad with desire, that was seeing her in his clothes.

_You savage, amazing, breathtaking woman…_

“Is it? You won’t ask for it back, will you?” Sakura giggled, leaning on his chest as his hand slipped up the back of the offending article of clothing, brushing over her rear.

 _Wait, is she…?!_ His eyes widened.

As if reading his thoughts, the woman pulled on the strings of his pajama bottoms, her finger drawing circles on his skin right above the waistband. “I’m going to be so very cold if you do. You know, I’m not wearing anything underneath.”

Trey sucked in a breath, shifting in discomfort as his pants suddenly got _tight_. She pressed closer to him, and he knew she was doing it on purpose. Without a doubt, she could feel the results of her actions against her, and she was _enjoying_ it.

Trey knew what to do to make her body hum for him. He knew where and how to touch her to make her writhe in his hands. But _she_ …She knew exactly what to do and say to make him _beg_.

Feeling the last remnants of his self-control dissipate, he twirled them around and grabbed her hips, hoisting her up on the edge of the kitchen counter.

She giggled as his hands pushed the shirt further up her thighs, running her fingers through his green hair. She cocked her head to the side innocently, a pretty flush coloring her cheeks. “What about breakfast?”

Chuckling, Trey discarded his glasses and dropped to his knees between her legs, kissing a wet trail from the middle of her shapely calf to her inner thigh. Looking up at her through half-lidded golden eyes, he smirked and licked his lips.

“I have a whole feast in front of me, Sakura. And I’m going to enjoy it _thoroughly_.”

**TBC**


	9. Leona Kingscholar II

** Warning: Strong Language **

XxxxX

_“I wish I’d never met you! I wish you’d go back where you came from! Everything was great until you fucking showed up! I never want to see you again!”_

Sakura shot up in bed, panting and drenched in cold sweat.

Not wanting to wake Grim, she immediately pressed her fist to her mouth to muffle the scream that rose to her throat, but a few choked sounds still escaped. Her vision turned blurry as her eyes filled with tears and she did not even try to stop the wails that slipped past her lips.

With trembling hands, she clutched the covers close to her chest as she fell back on the mattress. She turned away from the empty half of the bed, pressing her face in the pillow as gut-wrenching sobs wracked her spine.

_“I wish I’d never met you! I never want to see you again!”_

His words rang in her head, as cruel and brutal as if he were before her again, looking her in the eye as he said them. She pressed a hand to her chest, and she could swear – _she could swear_ – she could hear her heart shattering in her ribcage, the jagged edges of each broken piece leaving bleeding wounds inside her.

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out, the burning hot pain in her lungs almost unbearable. She’d take Sasori and his poisoned blade any day. She’d let him dig it in her flesh over and over and over again if it meant escaping this desolate emptiness that had taken root in her gut.

_Make it stop…Make it stop, please!_

But it didn’t. No matter how long or hard she prayed, the pain never stopped, and breathing did not become any easier.

Even when she finally managed to fall asleep, hours later and exhausted from crying, she could still feel the jagged pieces cutting her.

XxxxX

“Thank you, Doctor Haruno!”

“Yes, thank you!”

Sakura smiled stiffly at the two first years. “Remember, these multivitamins are to help you concentrate and give you an energy boost, not to replace meals. Take one every morning half an hour before breakfast, and then another one with your afternoon snack. No more than that, alright?”

“You got it, Doctor Haruno! Have a nice day!”

Sakura waved after them weakly, and she sighed, turning around to get back to her medical tomes, only to find Doctor Gotrus looking at her strangely.

“Alright, chit, that’s it. Your shift is over.”

The young woman blinked. “What do you mean? I still have another three hours-”

Doctor Gotrus snorted. “Like hell you do. You’re going back to your dorm right now. I don’t know what happened and it’s none of my business, but you are a mess.”

She winced at his words and lowered her head in shame. “Forgive me, Doctor Gotrus. I did not mean to be a burden-”

“Is that what you got from what I said, chit?” he asked, shaking his head. “Go rest. I won’t have you collapsing in the middle of my infirmary. Get some sleep, clear your head, and return tomorrow.”

“But, Doctor Gotrus-”

The man sent her a stern look that made the words die on her tongue. “That’s an order, chit. Don’t make me say it again.”

She stared at him for a few moments, before a breath shuddered out of her lungs and she sent him an exhausted but grateful smile. “Thank you, Doctor Gotrus. I’ll be a different person tomorrow, I promise.”

“You better. Now shoo. And don’t let me catch you sneaking around. Your lot of friends can wait until you’re rested.”

She bowed her head in gratitude, her spirits slightly lifted. Doctor Gotrus was a strict superior, but he was by no means heartless. Despite the stern demeanor, he had his own ways of showing that he cared, and hiding his concern behind harsh words was simply one of them.

Picking up her medical pouch, Sakura bid him a good rest of the day and slipped out of the infirmary, shoulders slumming under the weight of physical and emotional fatigue.

She tried to keep her mind occupied as she made her way to the Hall of Mirrors, unwilling to let herself break down in the middle of campus. She’d have plenty of time to weep once she was all alone in the safety of her Ramshackle bedroom, but she’d be damned if she allowed anyone to witness her weakness.

_Perhaps Grim will be in the mood for a late-night snack and a movie. I could use the distraction-_

“Sakura! A moment!”

_Huh?_

Twirling around, she found Crowley walking briskly towards her. “Headmaster Crowley? What can I do for you?”

He smiled widely at her. “The question, my dear, is what can _I_ do for _you_.”

XxxxX

To say that Leona was in a foul mood would be the understatement of the century.

With a seemingly permanent scowl etched on his features, he walked through the hallways of the school, glaring heatedly at anyone that dared look at him strangely.

_What a fucking mess…_

He clenched his fists at his sides, looking desperately for an outlet, praying for someone to stir up some trouble with him just so he could have someone, _something_ to unleash his anger upon.

He had no one but himself to blame for his state but for the love of all that was holy, _he just couldn’t stand it any longer_ -

“Do you think she’ll do it? Do you think she’ll leave?”

“I don’t know. She said she’ll think about it. I…I think she might.”

His ears twitched as those words drifted to him and he froze in place. Glancing to his right, he saw Cater Diamond and Floyd Leech standing to the side and talking among themselves.

_Leave?_

The word rang profoundly in his mind because he knew. He knew immediately who they were talking about. After all, there was only one _she_ in this school.

Marching over to the two, Leona glared at both of them. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Cater threw his hands up in surrender, pressing his back to the wall to put some distance between himself and the seething lion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kingscholar-”

A loud growl rose to Leona’s throat, making Floyd flinch. “Cut the bullshit with me. Where the hell is Sakura going?”

Cater gulped uncomfortably. “I came across her earlier. She was coming out of Headmaster Crowley’s office. She told me…She…”

Eyes narrowed to slits, Leona slammed his hand on the wall beside Cater’s head, baring his teeth. “You better keep talking, Diamond, or the cat really will get your tongue and I freaking _swear_ you’re not going to enjoy it.”

“Crowley found a way to send her home!”

It took Leona a few seconds to register Cater’s words, but his blood froze in his veins when he finally did. “ _What?_ ” he asked breathlessly, his voice failing him.

“It’s true!” Cater insisted. “Sakura told me herself. She said she has a lot of thinking to do. She said…She said perhaps it would be better if she simply went back.”

Beside him, Floyd shook his head and frowned, looking genuinely upset. “I don’t want my little pink starfish to leave. Can you imagine not having her around? How are we supposed to accept never seeing her again?”

_Never seeing her again? She…She will leave…forever._

Staggering back as the true meaning of his own thoughts hit him, Leona turned around and ran faster than he had ever run before, chest heaving as he struggled to control his breathing.

_No…No!_

XxxxX

Alone in her room, Sakura sat beside the window overlooking the unkempt but oddly charming backyard of Ramshackle.

She leaned her head against the glass, her breath fogging it every time she exhaled, and for a moment she wished Grim hadn’t left in search of something to satiate his hunger. She didn’t quite want to be alone with her thoughts.

_What to do, what to do…_

She sighed, pushing herself up and intending to go take a shower to calm her nerves when someone burst through her door with such ferocity that the hinges rattled in protest.

Overcoming her momentary shock, her eyes widened at the sight of her visitor. “L-Leona? What are you doing here-”

He closed the distance between them in two large strides and grabbed her shoulders. “Tell me it’s not true! Tell me you’re not leaving!”

She blinked up at him, startled by the wild look in his eyes. “W-What-”

“I overheard Diamond talking to Floyd Leech.”

“Oh,” she breathed out, her heart clenching in her chest. “I…Crowley found a way. He…He can send me back.”

Leona’s breathing hitched, his hold tightening. “Will you…Will you go?”

Sakura wanted to cry. She wanted to break down and beg him to hold her as she wailed because his arms were the only place that made her feel safe. She wanted to show her weakness to him because _he_ was her weakness. She wanted to bare her soul and show him just how much his words had hurt her and how much she still loved him. There was nothing he could say that would ever douse the fire he ignited in her heart.

“Crowley said I only have to say the word and he’ll do it. I’ll walk inside his office and never walk back out. I said yes.”

Leona’s expression crumbled as if she’d just ripped his heart out, and she could swear she felt his heartbeat stop in his chest.

He shook his head, his braids swishing with the movement. “Sakura. Sakura, no. You can’t go. You can’t leave. I…I can’t lose you.”

“Lose me? Leona, you said you never wanted to see me again. What makes you think you haven’t lost me already?”

She flinched as their fight came to the forefront of her mind again, and she tried to pull away from him, but he held her firmly in place.

“I’m a fuckup, a selfish bastard. I’m a fucking rotten creature for daring to voice those revolting lies. I can’t even remember why we got into that bloody fight.” He took deep breaths to put his emotions under control and looked her in the eye. “I swear, _I swear_ I never meant a word. I’ll do anything for you to forgive me. Anything. I’ll spend the rest of my worthless life making it up to you. Just…Don’t leave me.”

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, taking in his form as if she were seeing him for the first time. Leona was a lot of things but proud and unwilling to show emotional vulnerability were at the very top of the list. She never thought she’d see the day he’d beg or so openly bare his soul to anyone even if his life depended on it.

She searched his face, drinking in his handsome features, and the pain she saw in his green gaze almost made her weep. “I told Crowley…I told him yes.”

His nails dug in her shoulders, and Leona’s green eyes grew as wide as saucers. “Sakura, no. Please, no-”

“Would you have come?” she asked tentatively, her voice trembling. “Had you not overheard Cater and Floyd…Would you have come here?”

“I was already going mad from not seeing you for three whole damn days when I found out. I would have returned to you even if it meant taking on this whole damn school-”

“I ended up saying no to Crowley.”

Her words stopped him abruptly. “What?”

“At first, I told him yes, but my final answer was no,” she confessed, looking away from him. “My friends, my teachers, my family…They are all in Konoha. When Crowley told me the news, I expected to feel at least a little happy. Yet, all I could think about was you.”

“Me?”

She nodded, focusing her gaze on him with a bittersweet smile splitting her lips. “Konoha is my home and that won’t ever change but it doesn’t have _you_. I decided I could live with you never coming near me again as long as _I_ was somehow near _you_. I know Doctor Gotrus wants to keep me around. I’d live here even after your graduation and I’d live contentedly knowing that I’d only be a single portal away from you if you ever needed me. Had I gone back…It’d be the end. There would be no turning back. Forever is an awfully long time to be away from the one I love.”

“Thank the Gods.” A slow breath shuddered out of his lungs, and he pressed his forehead to hers, wrapping his arms around her. “Oh, thank the Gods.”

Enveloped in Leona’s comforting warmth, Sakura’s lips quivered, and a few stray tears slipped down her cheeks as a tremendous weight finally lifted off her chest. Burying herself deeper in his embrace, she fisted her hands on his yellow vest.

“I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, Leona. I wish I could show you what I see every time I look at you or what I feel every time you hold me. You’d love yourself more that way.”

He took her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “Love myself? I have never loved myself. But you…Gods, I love you so much I can’t even remember what hating myself feels like.”

He pressed his lips to hers, and Sakura melted against him like she always did, losing herself to the way his mouth moved on hers slowly, lovingly. He pulled her closer, molding her body to his, holding her tightly as if he was afraid she’d disappear if he let go.

“Wow, Leona has gotten really sappy.”

Pulling away from each other, the lion pushed her behind him to shield her on instinct. His momentary surprise quickly turned to annoyance at the sight of the faces peaking inside from the half-opened door. Cater, Ruggie, Floyd, Trey, and at least a couple of others stood staring at them unabashedly.

“What the hell are you morons doing here?”

“Don’t get mad, Kingscholar. We were just worried about Sakura. None of us wants her to leave,” said Cater with a grin.

“So, you thought you’d spy on us?”

“It wasn’t spying per se-”

“It was more information gathering, really-”

Sakura gasped, noticing a pair of obsidian horns in the back. “You too, Malleus?”

The dark-haired fae coughed awkwardly in his fist. “Apologies, Sakura. I was quite anxious to find out if the rumors about your departure were true.”

“So, is the little pink starfish staying?”

Coming to stand beside Leona and slipping her fingers between his, Sakura beamed at Floyd. “I’m staying.”

“Yes!”

“Alright! That’s what I’m talking about!”

With a charming smile on his face, Cater winked at her. “So, since you’re staying, wanna go on a date with me, doll?”

Feeling Leona tense, Sakura fought the urge to giggle. The fact that he still fell for that even though Cater only did it to rile him up was all kinds of cute and amusing.

“What the fuck did you just say to my woman? You and those idiots behind you better start running, Diamond.”

“Aw, come on, Kingscholar. We could share-”

“You lot have five seconds to get the hell out of here or I’m biting your throats off.”

“Really, Kingscholar-”

“Four.”

“You don’t really mean that-”

“Three.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport-”

“Two.”

“Alright, alright, we’re going!” Cater exclaimed, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Show’s over, people. Back to your work, peasants. Ugh, sorry, Malleus. Back to your work, peasants and uh, prince?”

Leona growled as he watched them leave, baring his teeth at Cater, who wasted no time in slipping out of the room and shutting the door behind him. “Damn those fools…”

Giggling, Sakura wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. “Give them a break, they mean well.”

The lion scoffed, but a moment later his eyes softened, and he nudged her chin up. “I guess you’re stuck with me then, huh?”

“Oh my,” the woman said, pretending to be deep in thought. “Perhaps I should reconsider Crowley’s offer.”

His tail wrapped around her waist and his hand slipped up the back of her shirt to stroke her skin. Smirking down at her in his usual suggestive way, the lion captured her lips in a searing kiss.

“Not a chance.”

Tangling her fingers in his hair, Sakura cocked her head to the side. “Convince me.”

Leona’s green eyes darkened hungrily, and his mouth curled up in a roguish grin. “With pleasure.”

**TBC**

**I like my Leona cocky and emotionally vulnerable. XD**


	10. Interlude I

Sakura huffed in frustration, shutting the dusty tome in front of her with a loud thud. Pushing the book away, she pinched the bridge of her nose to alleviate her headache and got to her feet.

Heading to a different section of Night Raven College’s massive library, she skimmed the shelves at the very back, knowing those housed some of the oldest books. Technically, she wasn’t supposed to even be there, but well, what Crowley didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

_Ancient Curses, nope. Alchemy, nope. Divination, nope. Love potions, hell no._

Sighing dejectedly, she was ready to return to her table and pack up to leave, when one particular title caught her eye.

_Huh? ‘Runes, Sigils, Symbols and How to Use Them’? That could be of help…_

Pulling the book from the shelf, she skimmed the first few pages, skipping the introduction. Leafing past the first couple of chapters on Protection Sigils, her eyes brightened when she came upon a section titled ‘ _Runes to Stabilize Your Energy’_.

_Could this be…?_

Putting the heavy old tome under her arm, she hurried to grab her bag and walked to the front desk, shifting anxiously on her feet as she waited for the librarian to note down her name.

Bidding the old man a hasty goodbye, she nearly ran out the door, clutching the book tightly and praying that things would be quiet at the infirmary that morning so she could continue her research undeterred.

She tried to keep her excitement in check lest the book turned out to be just another dead end, but she couldn’t quite wipe the smile off her face at the prospect of regaining control of her chakra system.

It was still there, she could tell. It flowed through her, humming just beneath her skin, but any attempts to harness it had ended up in her chakra either simply not responding or flickering around her fingers for a few seconds before dying out. Utter failure.

If Crowley’s words were anything to go by, the foreign nature of her system could potentially cause an energy imbalance, so the magic of Night Raven College was somehow blocking her in order to sustain itself. Crowley hypothesized that was the reason the Mirror of Darkness had shown such contrasting numbers that first day.

Her chakra was like magic in many ways, and at the same time, it was something entirely foreign. It made sense, really. If she were to look at this place as an ecosystem, it was only natural that it’d have its own survival mechanisms.

Still, her chakra was a huge part of who she was, the last remnant of Konoha still in her grasp in this strange place of magic and flying broomsticks and dorm heads who couldn’t take a bloody hint even if it hit them in the face. Not to mention she’d be infinitely more useful to all of them once she regained control of it.

_Deep breaths, Sakura. Deep breaths. You’ll find out soon enough._

XxxxX

“Yes! That’s it!”

“What in the world has you squawking like that, chit?”

Beaming at the older man, Sakura jumped up from her seat. “Doctor Gotrus, can I please take a couple of hours off? I’ll stay late for the next couple of days to make up for it, but it’s extremely important that I go find someone right this instant.”

Rubbing his chin in thought, Gotrus swept her form with his piercing green eyes, likely noticing her unconcealed excitement. “Well, it’s been a rather quiet day, so I suppose it won’t hurt to let you go-”

“Thank you so much, Doctor Gotrus! I owe you one! I promise to make you those chocolate chip cookies again!”

Grabbing the heavy old book, she slipped out of her lab coat before he ever managed to finish his sentence, and his voice just barely reached her ears as she sped out of the room.

“I want extra chocolate in those cookies, chit!”

XxxxX

Catching sight of the unmistakable obsidian horns of the Diasomnia dorm head, Sakura sprinted up to him. “Malleus! Hi!”

He turned around, his glowing green eyes locating her immediately. He bowed his head in greeting, his lips lifting in his usual small smile. “Sakura. It is quite lovely to see you. How may I help you?”

Grinning at the dark-haired fae, she clapped her hands in excitement. “I’m looking for Lilia. Do you perhaps know where he is?”

Raising an eyebrow, Malleus hummed thoughtfully. “Well, at this time of day, he’s usually running errands around the dorm. I am actually heading there myself.”

“Great! Do you mind if I tag along?”

Malleus’ smile widened, his fangs peeking from behind his lips. “You know I enjoy your company. Please, it would be my pleasure to escort you,” he said, offering her his arm.

Giggling, Sakura linked her arm through his. “Lead the way.”

XxxxX

“Eh? The child of man wants my help? How interesting!”

Sitting across from Lilia in Diasomnia’s lounge, Sakura pushed the book towards him. “I found this in the library. It’s my only lead after months of research. Please, Lilia. Can you help me?”

Lilia stared at her for a few moments as if trying to gauge how serious she really was about this, and then turned his attention to the tome before him. He skimmed the pages until he reached the one she had marked.

“Oh, sigils and runes. Now, that is remarkably interesting. I’m quite surprised your eye caught this.”

Fumbling with the hem of her shirt to keep her nervousness in check, Sakura bit her lip. “Is this something you can use?”

Closing the book with a loud thud, Lilia focused his wine-red gaze on her. “Sakura, I hope you realize what you are asking of me. This is really powerful, ancient magic. Magic symbols draw energy from the environment around them. You’re essentially asking me to use energy to contain and stabilize another form of energy. That can get very dangerous very fast.”

“That’s why I came to you. I trust your knowledge. I trust _you_. Please, Lilia,” she pleaded, reaching across to grasp his hand in hers, “please help me. You’re my only hope.”

He held her gaze for a while, and for a moment Sakura feared he’d deny her request, but he finally sighed, nodding. “Alright. I know what we have to do. I must warn you though. The spell is not entirely painless and at the end of the day, it might not even work.”

She nodded resolutely. “I understand. Whatever happens, I’ll be forever in your debt.”

Lilia grinned. “Heh, watch what kind of vows you make to a fae, youngling. We do not forget such heartfelt words.”

Feeling her spirits lift, she returned his teasing smile. “Then I promise not to forget either.”

“Very good, young one. Very good, indeed.” Abandoning his seat, Lilia motioned for her to follow him. “Let us not tarry any longer. After all, there is no time like the present and you humans have such short lifespans. You can’t afford to waste a second!”

Giggling, Sakura followed the chirpy fae as he led her to a spacious room with a big fireplace, a long wooden table, and intricately carved chairs perfectly aligned all around it.

He pointed at the chair closest to them. “Please, take a seat. You will have to take off your shirt for this one. The best place to carve runes is the back of the neck and down the spine. Your energy is stronger there, it’s your central channel. If we establish stable enough pathways for it to move through your body at a pace that doesn’t throw magic off balance, your chakra thing should get back to normal.”

Sakura followed his instructions wordlessly, and she caught herself not quite caring that she was in just her skirt and bra in front of him.

Lilia hummed thoughtfully. “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? In that case, I must tell you two things. One, this will probably hurt a bit. Two, in order for the spell to work, I will have to infuse some of my energy into you. Though not very likely, that might alter the nature of your energy. As I said, this is powerful, ancient magic. Are you willing to take that risk?”

Without missing a beat, Sakura nodded. “I’m ready.”

Lilia’s lips curled up in a cryptic smile. “Then let us begin.”

Taking a deep breath, Sakura turned around, leaving her bare back exposed to him. She could feel Lilia’s breath in her hair as he approached her.

_Please, let this work…_

The first thing she felt was a sharp pain shoot through her as Lilia’s nails sank into the skin of the back of her neck. She could hear him whispering under his breath in a language she couldn’t understand but she found it increasingly hard to focus on his words as the pain intensified.

She winced, a strangled cry rising to her throat as he carved his way downwards, close to the middle of her back. Every now and then, flashes of bright green light blinded her, followed by a burning sensation where the fae touched her, as if someone was pressing a hot iron to her skin.

Sakura gritted her teeth, her fingers clutching the wood of her chair tightly. _You can do this. You’ve been through worse._

Finally, after what felt like hours, Lilia stepped back. “We’re done. Are you alright, youngling?”

Breathing out in relief, Sakura sent him a smile over her shoulder. “I’m fine, don’t concern yourself with me. Thank you, Lilia.”

“Don’t thank me yet, youngling. We have yet to see if the spell worked. Before we get to that though,” he said, picking up a mirror she hadn’t noticed before and aligning the glass with her back, “would you like to see?”

Curiously, the woman glanced in the mirror, taking in the fae’s handiwork. Carved in a straight line from the back of her neck to the middle of her back, a number of intricate symbols adorned her skin, a faint green light emanating from the cuts where blood should have been.

“That’s pretty in an odd, otherworldly kind of way,” she whispered in awe, drinking in the sight of the symbols that would accompany her for the rest of her life.

“That’s magic, young one. Now, let’s see if all our effort paid off.”

Throwing her shirt on hastily, Sakura sat down on the floor cross-legged and closed her eyes. Breathing in deeply, she expanded her senses, plunging herself into the darkest corners of her very own being.

For a moment, she felt as if she was navigating a labyrinth with no light to guide her and no way of knowing where she was going. Still, there was something equal parts unsettling and exciting that led her ahead.

And there it was. The familiar feeling of her chakra that she had not felt in many months. It felt somehow different, more powerful, and torrential than before, but it was still hers.

It started as a spark, but it soon turned into a fire that spread throughout her body, warming her and electrifying her every cell.

It felt like home.

Her eyes snapped open and she gazed down at her hands to see them glowing brighter than they had ever glowed before, the light a darker green than she was used to, _but it was still_ _hers_.

Her vision grew blurry and a choked sob rose to her throat. “Lilia…Lilia, it worked!” She turned her watery gaze to him. “It worked! I have my chakra back!”

The chirpy fae smiled at her. “Indeed, you do. My congratulations, child of man.”

Jumping up from the floor, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Lilia. I am in your debt.”

Patting her back much like an older brother would, Lilia flashed her a teasing smirk. “That’s the second vow you’ve taken today. Be careful, dearie, or I’ll ask you to deliver.”

Deliriously happy, Sakura beamed at him. “Give me your best shot!” Grabbing his hand, she started pulling him with her. “Come! There’s a whole bunch of things I want to try, and we need to find an open field at a safe distance from the school. Come!”

XxxxX

“Apologies for disturbing you, Lord Malleus, but I believe I just saw Sakura drag Lilia out of the dorm by the hand.”

The dark-haired prince raised an eyebrow at the information. “Are you quite sure, Sebek?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Malleus stood from his seat. “Now that is something I wish to see for myself. Let us go.”

XxxxX

Leona’s ears twitched as the sound of people talking loudly reached him.

Groaning in annoyance at having his sleep disturbed, he popped an eye open. “What in the world-”

“Leona, there you are!”

Sitting up, the lion leaned his back against the tree he’d been sleeping under. “Ruggie? What the hell is going on? What is all that yelling?”

“It’s Sakura. Something happened. She was seen dragging that Diasomnia bat to the fields outside the school grounds and now people are curious.”

Leona’s eyebrow shot to his hairline. “Eh? What did that troublesome herbivore get herself into this time? Come on, let’s go find out.”

XxxxX

“Trey! Ace! Come quick!”

“Cater? What happened?”

The ginger-haired man grinned. “Something pretty damn interesting. Come along now!”

XxxxX

“Huh? Is that Idia Shroud I see heading towards the fields, brother?”

Jade looked up from his smartphone to see the ever-reclusive head of Ignihyde walking away briskly. “I believe it is. Why, something big must be going on if Idia was convinced to leave his room in broad daylight.”

Floyd grinned. “Wanna go check it out?”

Jade hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose Azul could wait a few minutes longer…”

XxxxX

“Gotrus! A moment!”

Looking up from his paperwork, Gotrus raised an eyebrow. “Headmaster Crowley. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Dire pushed his hat up. “If I may ask, what exactly did Sakura tell you she was doing when she asked for some time off?”

Staring at the masked man curiously, the older doctor crossed his arms across his chest. “She did not specify. Did she get in any kind of trouble?”

Dire chuckled. “I believe,” he said, clearing his throat, “that you need to follow me.”

XxxxX

Grinning widely, Sakura surveyed the open field in the middle of which she stood. At a safe distance from campus, it was a little larger than Training Ground 7, with a small cluster of trees on the right but no large boulders or other such obstacles. If things went according to plan, she’d have to speak to Crowley about declaring it off limits for the student body and making it her training spot.

“Alright! This will do!”

Lilia chuckled at her enthusiasm, glancing at the crowd starting to form on the edge of the field. “You have garnered quite an audience, youngling.”

Sakura blinked, only then noticing the familiar faces watching them curiously. “Huh? Malleus? Leona? Doctor Gotrus too? What are they all doing here?”

Her red-eyed companion hummed in amusement. “If I were to hazard a guess, I’d say the sight of you dragging me about turned quite a few heads. Word travels fast in this school.”

For just a moment, Sakura thought she ought to feel at least a little embarrassed, but the thought was almost instantly squashed by her overwhelming desire to put her newly re-acquired chakra to the test.

Shaking her head, she cracked her knuckles. “It makes no difference. Do tell them to keep their distance, Lilia. I won’t have any of them getting hurt by accident.”

The fae raised a questioning eyebrow. “Oh? Do you intend to try something dangerous?”

Smiling cheekily, the young medic shrugged. “I suppose that remains to be seen.”

“Fair enough. Do proceed, child of man. Why, I have not felt this curious in a long while!”

Waiting for Lilia to take his place beside Malleus, Sakura made a mental list of tests she needed to put her chakra to before she could deem it safe to use on the daily. After all, medical chakra could just as easily turn to poison if not handled with the utmost care, and she did not quite know the extent of the change her system had undergone because of Lilia’s spell.

_I need to test control, ferocity, chakra manipulation, and rate of chakra consumption. What to try, what to try…_

Her eyes lit up when the name of a jutsu popped inside her head. It was exactly what she needed, and it _would_ provide one hell of a show for the curious onlookers awaiting her next move. A part of her – a defiant, slightly arrogant part of her – could not wait to see the looks on their faces.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and went through the hand signs slowly, making sure each of her movements was precise and in perfect harmony with each other. Forming a snake seal, she brought her two fingers to her mouth.

“Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu!”

The stream of fire that emerged from her lips was unlike any other fire jutsu she had ever seen, and she certainly couldn’t remember her own fire release looking like _that_.

Its shape shifted, and the dragon that rose to the skies was absolutely massive. It coiled its fiery body in circles, the flames having a strange green tint to them under the reds and the oranges and the yellows. Lilia’s words rang in her head again, and she couldn’t help but think his spell had indeed altered her chakra nature somehow, though not in such a way that she could no longer control it.

The dragon snapped its jaws as it flew above the field, roaring ferociously as it dove low only to shoot up towards the clouds a moment later. Sakura stared transfixed, hardly believing that fiery creature was her own handiwork. Fire was not even one of her chakra affinities, and yet her dragon was easily the most magnificent fire jutsu formation she had ever seen.

_What…What kind of energy did Lilia infuse my body with?_

Making a mental note to ask him later, she released the jutsu, and with one last roar, the dragon dissipated. Sakura sighed happily, feeling a weight lift off her chest.

_At last…_

“What in the seven hells was that, herbivore?!”

“What kind of magic is that? I’ve never seen anything like that before!”

“Is that her unique magic? Did you guys know she even _had_ magic, in the first place?”

“Breathing semi-sentient fire? Sakura, where did you learn to accomplish that-”

“Lord Malleus, she-”

“You have a hell lot of explaining to do, chit!”

Listening to her friends’ astonished chatter, Sakura couldn’t help the laughter that rose to her lips and she clutched her sides, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since she stepped foot in this strange world.

Nearly skipping over to the unruly crowd, she threw her arms around Leona, who wasted no time in returning her hug and demanding answers. Giggling at his behavior, she let Cater sling his arms around her shoulders, patting his back and thanking him for the barrage of compliments he threw at her. She kissed both Leech brothers on the cheek and even Idia let her pat his wispy hair, knowing that she enjoyed running her fingers through the cool, blue flames.

Towering over her, Malleus leaned down, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck to hug him in celebration.

“It appears I now have competition. Would you be interested in a fire-breathing contest?”

Grinning widely up at him, Sakura winked playfully. “Bring it on.”

XxxxX

Off to the side, Gotrus and Dire watched the scene unfold with varying degrees of interest and amusement.

“It appears you have quite an assistant, Gotrus.”

“Heh, don’t forget you dumped her on me, Headmaster.”

“Oh? Is she such a terrible inconvenience then? In that case, perhaps I should offer her a different job. I’m certain Divus would be more than happy to take her off your hands-”

Gotrus glared at the masked man. “Hands off the chit. She stays where she is.”

Crowley cackled, his golden eyes watching him curiously. “Oh my, have you grown soft, Gotrus? She must have made quite an impression.”

The doctor watched as the young woman took the Draconia heir’s offered arm, and they started walking away, followed closely by the other students, each of them appearing eager to hog her attention and attack her with all kinds of questions. His peculiar assistant seemed to have a permanent smile etched on her face, laughing at whatever it was the Diasomnia dorm head was whispering in her ear.

“She’s unique,” he finally said, turning his gaze to the setting sun, his lips lifting in a small, fond smile, “and I happen to like unique things.”

**TBC**


	11. Malleus Draconia II

Sakura stared at Lilia’s pleasant smile with wide eyes. “What?! How could you?!”

“Relax, youngling. You exaggerate.”

“I _exaggerate_? You should have told us. We would have arranged something.”

Lilia sighed, shaking his head good-naturedly. “The matter is not of such grave importance, child of man.”

“Lilia, Malleus’ birthday was in January. It’s now April! Did you guys even throw him a birthday party or at least get him presents?”

The red-eyed fae hummed thoughtfully. “We used to host balls and grand feasts in his honor upon the moon of his birth every year when he was younger. All the noble families of the Valley of Thorns would attend to pay their respects and rejoice on the blessed day of the prince’s birth.”

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. “Are you kidding me? Balls and feasts and nobles? What about a cake, presents and a few friends to celebrate with? That’s what a kid needs, Vanrouge.”

“Ah, in that case, no. We never did host such an event as the one you describe.”

Had he not been a few thousand years older than her, she would have called him an idiot. “You are hopeless. Poor Malleus,” she sighed, shaking her head, but then her eyes lit up as an idea struck her. “Well, good thing I am here now.”

“Oh? The youngling has a plan?”

Smiling triumphantly, Sakura grinned. “You bet I do. And you three,” she said pointedly, passing her gaze over Lilia, Sebek, and Silver, “are going to help me.”

“If I may-”

“No, Sebek, we’re not throwing another ball. What Malleus needs is a celebration with friends and people he actually knows in a relaxed environment. Now, let’s focus. We have a lot of work to do. First, we have to get the other dorm heads in on this too. Lilia, you shouldn’t have any trouble convincing Vil and Riddle. Sebek, Octavinelle, and Ignihyde are yours. Tell Azul I’ll squeeze the ink out of him if he even _thinks_ of trying to rope you into a contract. Silver, talk to Kalim and Jamil. I’m certain they’ll say yes but please, do make an effort to convince them.”

Lilia smiled, a conspiring look in his eyes. “Oh, you mean to undertake the task of recruiting Savanaclaw to our cause?”

Sakura winked at him playfully. “Leave the kitty to me.”

XxxxX

“Alright, alright, you crazy herbivore! I’ll help with this stupid party.”

“Aw, I was sure you’d see things from my point of view, Leona.”

“Sakura.”

“Yes, kitty?”

“You’re still holding me in a headlock.”

XxxxX

Locating Malleus amongst the other students of Night Raven College was as easy as locating Naruto’s orange jacket among a whole squadron of identically dressed Jonin.

He stood out, and not only because of his horns or his towering height. As much as she did not want to admit it – to him, at least – she seemed to have developed a strange sixth sense when it came to the Diasomnia head’s presence. _She could just tell_ whenever he was near, even when he wasn’t in her line of sight. She wasn’t sure whether that was because of his own imposing aura or because she was just extra sensitive to energy signatures because of her training.

Or because she was, you know, hopelessly, mind-numbingly in love with him.

_Gee, Sakura, nice going. First the sole survivor of Konoha’s most prestigious clan, and now an actual dragon prince. Way to set yourself up for heartbreak._

Still, this was not about her and considering she did not see herself finding a way home anytime soon, she would be content with just being around him and playing even a tiny part in his happiness. Perhaps that was the point of love even when unrequited. Perhaps love was meant to be felt profoundly, in that very moment, for what it was. It was a comforting notion.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she adjusted her hair and practically skipped over to the dark-haired male. “Malleus! There you are.”

He turned immediately at the sound of her voice, and bowed his head in greeting, a small smile playing at his lips. “Sakura. Have you been looking for me?”

She smiled up at him, her mood instantly improving just by being in his presence. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in helping me out with something.”

“Of course. It would be my pleasure to be of assistance.”

Briming with barely concealed enthusiasm, Sakura pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and beamed. “Great! Why don’t we head to Mostro Lounge? I hear Azul has a few new varieties of tea and I’d love to try them while we work.”

Malleus offered her his arm. “Whatever pleases you.”

Unable to control the flush that rose to her cheeks, the young medic linked her arm through his, feeling small and fragile and safe standing beside his towering form.

She cocked her head to the side, smiling prettily at him, her gaze softening unconsciously. “Then let us go.”

She made sure to keep his focus on her and away from the suspiciously empty hallways of Octavinelle as they made their way to Mostro Lounge, though it was becoming increasingly difficult not to look away shyly, what with the way his glowing green eyes stared at her as if she were the most fascinating creature in the world.

Even though she kept babbling on about the infirmary and the shenanigans of first-year students that probably were of no interest to him, Malleus offered her his undivided attention. She was certain this short walk with him was going to be the highlight of her whole week, few as her chances to spend time alone with him were.

Glancing up ahead, she saw the glass doors of Mostro Lounge and sighed in relief when she observed that Jade and Floyd had remembered to shut off all the lights. The place was completely dark, and Sakura fought to keep the excited grin off her face.

Malleus hummed in confusion. “How odd. I do not recall seeing any announcements that it would be closed this afternoon.”

Feigning concern, Sakura pulled him along with her by the arm. “Perhaps we should check it out. What if Azul, Jade, and Floyd are in some kind of trouble and need our help?”

“You are quite right, though I’m certain they are in perfect health,” he replied, patting her hand awkwardly and obviously trying to reassure her. “Let us proceed.”

_Malleus, you’re too cute._

Nodding, she allowed him to lead her as they walked up to the entrance and he pushed the doors open. Entering, Sakura took a tentative step forward.

“Azul? Jade? Floyd? Are you guys here?”

And suddenly there was noise as the lights went on and people started jumping up from behind tables and booths, grinning widely and yelling “Surprise!”

Instinctively, Malleus pushed Sakura behind him to shield her but then his eyes widened when he registered what was really going on, the large “Happy belated Birthday, Malleus” sign Idia had made using a combination of magic and led lights clearing up any doubts.

Tugging on his sleeve to get his attention, Sakura smiled sweetly up at him, giggling at the astonished expression on his handsome face.

“Happy birthday, Mal.”

“Not that I am not grateful, but the anniversary of my birth was a few moons ago.”

“Well,” a new voice interjected, and they both turned to see Lilia approaching them, “the youngling here had a lot to say on the matter. After she chastised us properly for failing to mention it back in January, she insisted that we arrange a proper celebration. I believe she even made a cake.”

“Does Lilia speak the truth?” Malleus asked, turning to her again.

Flushing under the intensity of his eyes, Sakura averted her gaze shyly. “I didn’t do anything, really. All of the guys helped and made an effort.”

A moment of silence passed between them but then she felt fingers curl around hers, and she immediately looked up.

Malleus bowed over her hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Thank you, Sakura. I am in your debt.”

Blushing heavily, the pink-haired woman shook her head. “There’s no debt, Malleus-”

“Oi, herbivore! Where’s the food? What did you drag me all the way here for?”

Sighing heavily, Sakura pulled her hand out of Malleus’ grasp and turned to face the Savanaclaw dorm head, completely missing the way the tall fae’s expression immediately fell.

“We’re bringing the platers out in a little while, you bottomless pit.”

“I’m a lion, sweetheart. You better feed me, or I might take a piece of your thigh.”

“I’d watch it if I were you, kitty. I see another headlock in your future and this time, I’ll keep squeezing until you turn a lovely shade of blue.”

“Doll! Where do you keep the booze?”

“No booze before eight o’clock, Diamond. We have underage people here.”

“Sakuraaa! Floyd is trying to eat the pastries!”

“What?! Floyd! Keep him away from them, Jade!”

Turning to the two Diasomnia members, she smiled apologetically. “I need to see to a few things, so I’ll catch you two later. Enjoy the party!”

Turning around, she marched over to the bar. “Now, what the hell is wrong with you, Leech? Hands off or I’ll turn you into sushi!”

With Sakura out of earshot, Lilia chuckled, turning to Malleus with a teasing, knowing smirk. “That was quite a vow you made to the little doctor.”

Malleus hummed, glancing at his long-time companion with a nearly unnoticeable dusting of pink across his cheeks. “Do let me enjoy my celebration, you old bat.”

Lilia simply laughed.

XxxxX

Sitting atop the Astronomy Tower a few hours later, Sakura sighed happily as she gazed at the starlit sky. The night was moonless, and even though the constellations were not the ones she knew from back home, the mere sight of them brought her a sense of peace. It was comforting to think that somewhere among the stars, perhaps even beyond them, Konoha still stood strong, and her friends still thought of her fondly.

Turning to her companion, she nudged his shoulder with hers. “Did you have a good time?”

Shifting his gaze to her, Malleus’ lips lifted in a soft smile. “I did. Thank you, Sakura.”

She flushed prettily, brushing his praise off. “Nah, don’t thank me. Everyone helped out. Azul lent us the venue, Idia created that pretty light show from scratch, and even Leona helped clean up the place. Did you try Trey’s meat platers? He outdid himself in the kitchen.”

“I’m afraid I did not.”

Sakura furrowed her brow. “Not to your liking then? I should keep that in mind for the next party,” she said, more to herself than to him. “What about the pastries? Well, the ones Floyd didn’t devour, at least.”

Malleus chuckled. “I did not try those either. I only ate the cake.”

The pink-haired woman blinked, slightly surprised. “Oh…Really?”

“You were the one who made it, correct?”

“Um, yes.”

The dark-haired male’s pointy ears twitched. “I did not feel the desire to taste anything that was not made by you.”

His words made Sakura’s breathing hitch, and she froze in place. “W-What?”

Green gaze trained on her, Malleus studied her for a few seconds, his glowing eyes roving her face. Finally, he looked up at the sky.

“Us fae do not perceive time the way the rest of you do. We do not care for it, for how quickly or slowly it moves matters little to us. We barely even register its passage,” he said, voice low and contemplative. He turned to her again, and took her hand in his, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. “Yet I have never wished for time to freeze more than I do now. Right here, with you.”

Sakura could feel her heart thundering in her chest. “M-Malleus?”

“Sakura, I do not wish you to think lowly of me, but I have a request.”

The young woman blinked, profoundly aware of their bodies’ proximity. “A request?”

The dark-haired prince nodded. “It is a selfish request, but I find that when it comes to you, I am powerless to be anything other than selfish.”

Taking a deep breath, she met his stare, squeezing his fingers. “Tell me. Please.”

“Very well, though do not feel obligated to reply. I must speak these words now, for a time might not come again that I will have the courage to do so,” he started, staring deeply into her eyes. “Dragons are known for hoarding priceless treasures and protecting them fiercely. Yet this past year I have known you, I have been hoarding something different, something so valuable that no gold coins or gems could ever hope to compare to.”

“What…What have you been hoarding?” she asked, her voice a breathless whisper.

“Moments with you. All the words we have exchanged and all the fleeting touches we have shared I have locked away in my memories, mine to safeguard and treasure. A source of solace for when I lie in the darkness of my quarters and dream of you resting in my arms.”

He reached out and took both her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and placing gentle kisses on each of her fingers. “Sakura, I wish you to be mine.”

People said that life-changing moments often went unnoticed until the time was right, yet Sakura was certain that she was staring at one that very instant. Like the healing waters of a hot spring, Malleus’ words washed over her, warming every corner of her being.

The force of his confession rendered her speechless, and for a few seconds, she stared at him, transfixed by the genuine affection she saw swirling in his otherworldly green eyes.

Malleus’ expression fell, likely interpreting her silence as rejection, and he cleared his throat, letting her hands drop from his grasp. “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable-”

Without a warning, Sakura threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers, locking their lips together. He did not reciprocate immediately, and for a moment she feared she had done the wrong thing, but then he embraced her, pulling her on his lap.

Malleus held her without restraint, slanting her head further so he could kiss her with more ferocity. He took her lips with a passion born from unfulfilled desires and the joy of two hearts finally uniting, drinking from her mouth like she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

Even when they broke apart, flushed and out of breath, Malleus still held her tightly with a strength that went far beyond that of mere physical muscle, fisting his hands on the back of her shirt as if he were afraid she’d disappear if he let go.

Resting her forehead against his, she caressed his cheek. “I promise…I promise I will give you so many moments to hold onto…I will keep adding to your hoard until there is no more room left.”

Malleus smiled, his fangs peeking from behind his lips, and nuzzled her face. “Never. I will never get my fill of you. The fire you have ignited in my soul will burn eternally, in this life and the next. That is my vow to you.”

Knowing fairly well what vows and oaths meant to the fae, Sakura could have wept at those words. “Can I ask you to make me another promise?”

“Whatever your heart desires.”

She pressed her lips to his. “Never stop kissing me.”

Chuckling, Malleus cupped her face, rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. “I believe that is going to be quite easy, for I plan to kiss you every day of our lives until the light fades from my eyes.”

Smiling, Sakura pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his in reply. “Like that?” she asked teasingly, blinking up at him innocently.

“And like this,” Malleus kissed her again, “and like this, and this, and this…”

**TBC**


	12. Azul Ashengrotto

Sakura had had just about _enough_ of this nonsense.

Shoving a few folders in her desk drawer and shutting it with a loud bang, she glared at the grandfather clock on the wall, willing time to _move just a little bit faster_.

With no patients to see to and no other way to kill some time – so she wouldn’t kill _anyone else_ – she set about rearranging Doctor Gotrus’ bookshelves.

When, by the time she had finished organizing the books according to subject, size, and color, she felt no noticeable difference in her mood, she could safely say that she was at the end of her rope. Her eyebrow twitched and she clenched her fists, mostly to keep herself from punching something really, really hard. While Doctor Gotrus’ did seem to like her more than most other people, she doubted he’d react kindly to having his infirmary demolished.

“Hey, chit, did you skip lunch again-Oh, no. Not the bookshelf.”

As if her thoughts had somehow summoned him, she turned at the sound of his voice to find the older man entering the room. Shutting the door behind him, he walked up to her wordlessly and shoved an energy bard in her hands.

“Eat,” he ordered. “You skipped a meal again, you idiot.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but he immediately cut her off.

“Oi, shut it. Don’t think I didn’t notice your absence. How many young women with pink hair do you think we have around these parts, chit? Now, eat.”

Grumbling under her breath, Sakura still tore the wrapper open, munching on the energy bar with more force than was necessary.

Sitting down at his desk, Doctor Gotrus crossed his arms across his chest and eyed her up and down. “And now spill. You were organizing the bookshelf again. You only do that when you’re pissed off at something and you’ve done it three times this week alone. Whose blood are you after this time?”

Sakura rolled her eyes, huffing indignantly. “It’s nothing.”

The man snorted. “Yeah, right. Which one of the pups that follow you around got on your bad side this time? Kingscholar again? He’s good at pissing you off. Or perhaps Mr. Schoenheit? Did he by any chance insult your ‘unoriginal way of styling your hair’ again?”

Sakura scowled, more at herself than him, and a contemplative expression crossed her face as she stared outside the window by her desk. A few moments later, she turned to face him.

“Do you men never get tired of acting stupid?”

Doctor Gotrus remained silent for a few seconds, but then he burst out laughing, clutching his sides as Sakura watched dumbfounded, lips parted in disbelief.

Wiping his eyes, Gotrus offered her a knowing smile. “Well, chit, I don’t know who did this to you, but I pity the poor lad. The look on your face tells me he’s gonna get it.”

Flushing in both embarrassment and exasperation, Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. Noticing the time, she slipped out of her lab coat and threw it haphazardly over the back of her chair, grabbing her pouch as she marched out of the infirmary.

“My shift’s over. Have a good rest of the day, Doctor Gotrus. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Still chuckling, the man waved after her. “Have a good one, chit. Please don’t hurt anyone too bad.”

XxxxX

Walking briskly through the halls of Octavinelle, Sakura pushed the doors of Mostro Lounge open.

“Floyd! Jade!”

Wiping glasses behind the bar, Floyd offered her one of his usual, toothy smiles. “Ah, little pink starfish. It’s been a few days.”

Sakura scowled at him. “That’s only because your idiot of a boss has been doing his best to avoid me. It’s Monday and I haven’t seen Azul since Friday. Where in the world is he?”

Scratching the back of his head, Floyd’s eyes shifted elsewhere. “Ah, you-”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Leech, or I swear I’ll tear this whole place apart to find him.”

“He’s downstairs,” Jade interjected, “where you…saw him last time.”

“Do you have any idea why he’s-Oh, never mind, I’ll find out on my own,” she said, turning to leave, but glanced at them over her shoulder at the last minute. “Make sure we’re not bothered by _anyone_. Azul and I need to have a chat.”

XxxxX

Sakura leaned her back against the wall of the room Azul used as his octopus pot, watching him float silently in the large pool, completely unaware of her presence. The fact that she’d been standing there for a good ten minutes and he had yet to notice her was a testament to how distracted he really was. Azul was not a man who didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, even when in the safety of his own dorm.

She frowned, worry swirling in her gut. _Did something happen that he did not tell me about? Did I do something-_

“Eh? Sakura?!”

Pushing herself off the wall, she offered him a small smile. “About time. I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever notice me.”

Keeping just his shoulders and head above water, Azul averted his gaze. “What are you doing here?”

Sitting down at the edge of the pool, she dipped her toes in. “Well, I haven’t seen or heard from you since Friday. I missed you.”

A dark flush colored his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Why have you been avoiding me, Azul?” she asked, and though she tried, she couldn’t hide the sadness in her voice. “Did I…Did I do something? Did I upset you in any way-”

Azul’s eyes widened and he swam closer to her. “Sakura, no! You…You didn’t do anything at all.”

“Then why? Why are you drifting away from me?”

The merman’s shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply, as if the weight of the world rested on his chest. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me again after…Friday. I’m surprised you’re even here right now.”

The pink-haired woman frowned, her brow furrowed in thought. “Friday? What happened-Oh… _oh_!” she started, but then it suddenly clicked, and Sakura didn’t know whether to cry at the fact that her own boyfriend thought she’d abandon him over something like that, or whack him across the head for even daring to think she’d ever do it.

Feeling lighter than she’d felt in days but still slightly peeved, she stood, watching as Azul’s face fell, likely thinking she meant to leave. The expression on his face was heartbreaking and it took every ounce of willpower she had in her body not to jump inside that very instant.

Reaching up, she undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall freely around her shoulders, and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head.

“S-Sakura! What are you doing?”

Ignoring him, the woman unzipped her skirt and stepped out of her flats, leaving herself in just her matching black underwear. Had she not been so determined to put Azul’s demons to rest once and for all, she would have laughed at how red his face was.

Still, her lips curled up in a small grin at his expression. “Come on, Azul. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. I could take my underwear off, and it still wouldn’t be anything you haven’t seen before.”

She slipped into the pool, and the way Azul swam away from her chilled her more than the water. “Is this what you really think? That I’d leave you just because I happened to see you in your octopus form for the first time three days ago? Is that why you didn’t expect me to return here?”

Azul averted his gaze, but she still caught his curt nod and Sakura felt something in her chest crack a little “Do you…Do you think so lowly of me?”

His eyes widened and he reached out his hand towards her, moving a bit closer. “Sakura, no! I never thought badly of you. How could I? You…You are…”

“Well? What am I? ‘Cause as I see it, I’m a woman whose boyfriend is convinced his appearance matters to me more than his heart does.”

“You’re perfect!” he blurted out, unconsciously swimming much closer to her. “You’re perfect and I’m…this. I have purple skin and these. See?” he said, slipping a couple of his tentacles out of the water. “I guess…I guess I thought someone like you wouldn’t want to be with someone like me after seeing…this.”

Hearing him say those words was a dagger in her chest and Sakura’s eyes blurred with tears. She could not believe Azul – brilliant, wonderful Azul – thought so little of himself that he’d be so convinced he did not deserve her, that she deserved someone supposedly better.

There was no better. There was only him.

She swam towards him, feeling a little surer of herself when he did not move away. Floating before him, she took in his features. From his almost-white hair to his lavender eyes, from the purple hues of his skin to his black tentacles, human form, or merman, there was nothing she did not love about this man.

She shook her head, her lips curling up in a smile, and flicked his forehead. “You’re an idiot. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Your human form is beautiful, your merman form is beautiful. Azul, _you_ are beautiful. Do you have any idea how proud I am to stand by your side?”

Azul’s eyes widened, and Sakura rejoiced in the hopeful spark she saw in their lavender depths.

“You are?”

She chuckled, sliding her hand up his toned chest. “Of course, I am. Why, I wish my friends from back home were here so I could show you off.” She winked at him, watching color rise to his cheeks at the praise.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his chest. “Please don’t drift away from me like that ever again. I’m here for you, no matter what. I need you to know that. I know I can’t right every wrong, but please, Azul, talk to me and I promise to do my best.”

Tentatively, as if he still couldn’t believe she was there in his embrace, he brought his arms around her. “I’m so sorry, Sakura. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’ll…never hide from you again.”

Raising her head, she looked up at him, drinking in the attractive sight of the longer locks of his hair falling over his left eye. “Promise?”

Azul smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I promise.”

“You missed.”

“Eh? What-”

Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled herself upwards and locked their lips together, supporting herself on his shoulders. Overcoming his momentary surprise, Azul returned the kiss with equal fervor, tightening his hold on her. He devoured her mouth like a man starved, tangling his fingers in her damp hair, molding her body to his. Had they not exchanged a single word, the way he held her would have been enough to tell her how afraid of losing her he’d really been.

Moaning into the kiss, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her fingers in the muscle of his back when he bit her lower lip.

Panting, Azul rested his forehead against hers, clinging to her. “I missed you so much these past few days. You are my greatest treasure,” he said, leaning down to steal another taste of her lips. “I love you, my little mermaid.”

Giggling, Sakura cupped his cheek and nuzzled his face, rubbing circles on his skin. “And I love you, you adorable, wonderful fool.”

…

…

…

…

“Aw, look at them! They made up! How cute is that?”

“What the hell, Floyd?!”

“Don’t be mad, Sakura. You two look so cozy in there; it almost makes me wanna join.”

“You’re dead, Leech.”

**TBC**


End file.
